My Dear Prince
by BellaMC
Summary: Enquanto Isabella crescia de forma normal em Bolton, Edward era preparado para herdar o trono da Inglaterra. A vida de dois jovens tão incomuns se cruza na universidade de drews, mais precisamente, entre as aulas de medicina e o quarto de Emmett McCarty (melhor amigo de Bella e colega de quarto de Edward). Através de amigos em comuns, os dois vão ficando cada vez mais próximos
1. Prólogo

Pov Bella

O dia estava ensolarado e quente, coisa rara de se acontecer em Londres. O meu ânimo em dias como esse mudava consideravelmente, meu pai e Alice –minha irmã - agradeciam isso. Minha mãe não morava conosco já que ela e meu pai são divorciados desde que eu tinha 10 anos e a Alice tinha 5. Mas a relação entre eles é extremamente amigável, acredito que se eles tivessem levado mais tempo para tomarem a decisão de se divorciarem eles não teriam esse companheirismo. Meu pai é dono de um grande escritório de advocacia e minha mãe é estilista.

- Isabella Marie Swan você poderia fazer o favor de sair logo desse banheiro? – a voz irritada de Alice encheu meus ouvidos e precisei acelerar meu banho.

Pouco depois eu já me encontrava na mesa de café da manhã junto ao meu pai.

- E as cartas das faculdades? – Charlie me encarou enquanto tomava um gole de sua xícara de café que fumegava

- Recebi a da Columbia essa semana e fui aceita – era impossível conter o sorriso ao falar essas simples palavras – Mas, quero ficar no Reino Unido então estou esperando as outras chegarem.

- E com certeza você vai entrar em todas as universidades possíveis daqui – Alice afirmou, beijando minha bochecha enquanto sentava em seu lugar.

O nosso café transcorreu bem, mas logo todos foram para seus afazeres diários. Meu pai para a empresa, Alice para escola e eu fiquei em casa arrumando as coisas para passar o fim de semana com minha mãe.

Depois de tudo arrumado fui olhar a caixa do correio. Contas, propagandas, carta da universidade de St. Andrews. Encarei a carta com as mãos tremendo, voltei para a casa o mais rápido que pude e logo abri a carta e logo achei aquela frase que mudaria minha vida:

"É com grande prazer que informamos que a senhorita foi aceita para o curso de medicina na nossa universidade"

Pov Edward

Estava no hospital do câncer infantil de Londres junto de minha avó Elizabeth. Ser o príncipe da Inglaterra tinha suas exigências a serem cumpridas. Esse não era um rótulo muito fácil de conviver "O príncipe". Isso não me agrava, principalmente o fato de ter o mundo todo de olho em você à espera de algum erro seu.

Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro enquanto era perseguida por alguns paparazzi, na época eu tinha 14 anos e meu irmão havia acabado de completar 12 anos. Na época meus pais passavam por um divórcio. Meu pai se casou novamente com a duquesa Esme.

- Então querido, já recebeu suas cartas de admissão? - minha vó perguntou com uma voz calma retirando-me dos meus desvaneios

- Ainda não, acredito que devem chegar essa semana – um sorriso que acredito demonstrar toda minha felicidade preencheu meu rosto.

A idéia de poder me sentir com um jovem normal era extremamente tentadora para mim. Me imaginei naqueles verdes campos da Universidade de rodeado de amigos enquanto estudávamos sentados na grama em um ensolarado dia de verão.

O dia no palácio de Buckingham não era nada interessante, na verdade era como uma casa normal a diferença era que minha vó e meu pai estavam em reuniões com o primeiro ministro para tomarem decisões pelo país*.

- Senhor Cullen, isso acabou de chegar para o senhor – uma das inúmeras serviçais do palácio falou enquanto adentrava meu quarto com um pequeno envelope em suas mãos e fazia uma leve referência (coisa que eu odiava).

Agradeci educadamente e quando olhei o remetente foi impossível conter a velocidade com a qual batia meu coração, lá estava, o selo da . Rasguei o envelope de qualquer jeito e comecei a correr meus olhos pelo texto ali contido, até que encontrei as tão esperadas palavras: "É com imenso prazer que viemos por meio desta carta informar que o senhor foi aceito na nossa instituição de ensino. Seja bem vindo".

_*Na fic a realeza toma decisões pelo país mas,isso não ocorre atualmente, a realeza britânica é de certa forma apenas uma tradição ou apenas uma fachada._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Welcome

Cap 1 – Welcome

Pov Bella

Verifiquei novamente minha bagagem e após confirmar que estava tudo certo as levei para o carro. Hoje eu me mudaria para o alojamento da faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem oficialmente mas os alunos deveriam ir antes para se adaptarem com o local.

- Bella – ouvi o grito de Alice ecoar pela garagem e me virei para a porta – Você já viu quem vai estudar na no mesmo curso que você? – a animação dela era tão grande que fiquei com uma pontada de curiosidade

- Não, quem? – fingi desinteresse enquanto terminava de colocar minhas caixas no porta malas da minha _Land Rover._

- Príncipe Edward Cullen – Alice disse com uma expressão que me deixou com um certo medo dela

- O príncipe? – murmurei chocada enquanto encarava Alice

Eu não podia acreditar, Edward Cullen, o príncipe, estaria na mesma faculdade que eu, ou melhor, no mesmo curso que eu. Lembro-me de ter vários pôsteres dele colados na minha parede. Ele deve ser o homem mais bonito e um dos mais importantes do Reino Unido. De repente um choque de realidade passou pela minha mente, ele é o príncipe e estará na minha sala mas não irá passar disso, nem amigos seremos. Como sei disso? Digamos que eu nunca fui a que tinha mais amigos na escola e bom, ele é o príncipe então, provavelmente, irá ficar com o grupo dos populares.

Depois de me despedir de Alice, do meu pai e da minha mãe - que havia ido só para poder ver sua princesinha ir para a faculdade como a mesma disse - fui para casa da Angela e da Jessica – minhas melhores amigas – elas também haviam sido aceitas na mas, Jéssica faria curso de moda e Angela de direito.

- Oi Bellita – Angela e Jessica entraram sorridentes no meu carro

- Ansiosas? – as questionei enquanto voltava a dirigir

- Demais – gritaram juntas jogando os braços pra cima nos fazendo gargalhar

Angela e Jessica são gêmeas, mas são nada parecidas. Elas já haviam mandado suas coisas para a faculdade por uma equipe de transportes. Nossa viagem duraria em torno de um dia*, talvez iremos precisar parar para dormir na estrada.

A viagem foi tranqüila e quando chegamos ao campus era 23h00min. Nós ficaríamos no mesmo quarto. Depois de ajeitarmos nossas coisas de qualquer jeito fomos dormir porque o dia seguinte prometia.

Quando acordei já se passava das 09:00, as meninas ainda estavam dormindo então, como não precisava assistir nenhuma aula decidi ir explorar o campus. Fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de mangas compridas, um sobretudo preto por cima, nos pés calcei meus inseparáveis _all star _efiz uma leve maquiagem.

Havia um tumulto na entrada principal e fui lá ver o que estava acontecendo. Depois de me enfiar entre várias pessoas consegui chegar até uma espécie de grade prateada, quando levantei meu olhar o vi, era o príncipe Edward e o rei Carlisle. Meu coração falhou uma batida, ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. Por algum motivo inexplicado minhas bochechas esquentaram e percebi que estava corada.

Rapidamente sai dali e fui ver o resto daquele que seria meu lar por mais quatro anos. O campus era inexplicavelmente lindo, a grama verdinha mesmo no outono e as árvores de tons amarelados o deixavam com uma aparência belíssima.

Acabei decidindo por procurar a secretária para pegar logo meu horário. Ao chegar lá me deparei com uma doce senhora que possuía uma expressão cansada em sua face.

- Olá querida – seu tom de voz era baixo e calmo

Era impossível conter o sorriso diante daquela senhora com o rosto envelhecido que passava uma calma fora do normal.

- Olá, gostaria de pegar meu horário para poder me organizar – pedi educadamente e ela foi até uma salinha dizendo estar lá.

Fiquei batendo as minhas unhas na ponta do quando ouvi o barulho daquele sininho irritante que tinha na porta para avisar que havia chegado alguém. Como a minha curiosidade era extremamente aguçada virei para ver quem era e quase morri do coração. Era nada mais, nada menos que o rei Carlisle e o príncipe Edward.

- A senhorita trabalha aqui? – a voz do rei era algo inexplicável, claro que eu já havia escutado-a antes mas pessoalmente... Nunca.

- Ér... Não – consegui murmurar com certa dificuldade.

Logo a senhora – que descobri se chamar Mary – voltou com meus horários e me explicou o mapa da escola depois de tudo resolvido comigo foi atender a realeza.

Sai daquela minúscula sala totalmente desorientada, os dois homens de maior poder do Reino Unido ficaram no mesmo local que eu por 10 min. Ok Isabella, você está começando a fica doida. Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e era uma mensagem da Jéssica perguntando a onde eu estava, nem me dei ao trabalho de responder já que estava a caminho do apartamento.

- Não acredito que você fez papel de idiota perto do príncipe – Jéssica gritou depois que terminei de lhe contar do meu encontro com Edward e Carlisle Cullen

Angela apenas ria do ataque que a irmã estava dando enquanto eu tentava me defender de que estava com vergonha dos dois, mas parecia que de nada adiantava porque Jéssica continuava a gritar comigo como se eu tivesse feito algo muito ruim.

- Chega – esbravejei – Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ficar bajulando o príncipe e se eu agi como uma idiota, o problema é meu – Jéssica se assustou com a minha atitude já que nunca fiz o tipo que se irritava fácil.

- Desculpa – Jess murmurou mesmo sem mostrar nenhum arrependimento.

É hoje, primeiro dia de aula, minhas mãos tremiam e não conseguia respirar direito, olhei meu horário e o mapa do campus mais uma vez e segui para a aula de Anatomia Humana.

Meu parceiro de aulas seria um garoto – enorme – chamado Emmett McCarty, acabei descobrindo que ele era colega de apartamento de Edward.

- Colega de apartamento do príncipe... Uau

- Não tem nada demais pra falar a verdade, Edward é um cara bem comum – Emmett comentou casualmente enquanto copiava o que o professor passava no quadro.

Acabei decidindo encerrar o assunto e prestar atenção na aula.

A semana passou extremamente rápida, estava apaixonada pela faculdade apesar da correria do curso. Já era sábado que hoje teria uma festa e eu não via a hora de poder dançar até esquecer tudo.

O som era alto e as pessoas estavam bem juntas, logo Jéssica e Angela sumiram no meio da multidão e como sempre me isolei em algum canto qualquer. Pouco depois alguém acenou para mim e pelo tamanho dos músculos percebi ser Emmett, logo corri para o abraço dele. Havia pouco tempo que nos conhecíamos, mas o Emm é aquele tipo de pessoa que você se apaixona de primeira.

- Sozinha na festa, pequena? – questionou enquanto pedia sua bebida.

- Quem mandou nascer feia – ele logo me olhou com uma expressão nada agradável em sua face. Emmett odiava quando eu falava mal de mim mesma

Estávamos bebendo algo chamado de _caipirinha_, segundo Emmett era uma bebida brasileira. Era muito bom.

- Vou te apresentar um amigo meu – beijou minha bochecha e saiu.

- Isabella Marie Swan – ouvi os berros de Jéssica e logo me virei em direção a ela – Você sumiu sua doida. Enfim, estou com sono e como você é a única com carro... Vamos embora – nem tive chance de reagir já que ela era consideravelmente mais forte que eu.

Quando estava no carro lembrei que Emmett queria me apresentar a alguém... Depois falo com ele.

Pov Terceira Pessoa

O grande rapaz chegou acompanhado de um outro com cabelos em tons pouco conhecidos, era um misto de ruivo e loiro.

- Cadê ela? – o "ruivo" mais conhecido como o príncipe questionou o companheiro de quarto

- Ela tava aqui – o rapaz que possuía enormes músculos coçou a cabeça querendo saber onde estava a amiga.

Infelizmente não foi naquela noite que Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen se encontraram, mas esse é apenas o começo. Logo eles irão se conhecer e nunca mais se separar... Ou não.

_*Não tenho certeza se é esse o tempo que leva de viagem_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Nothing is how you expect

Pov Bella

Já tinha se passado um mês desde o início das aulas. Estava começando a me sentir sozinha, com saudades da minha família. Jéssica e Angela conheceram dois garotos do curso de engenharia civil e estavam saindo com eles. O único que havia me sobrado era Emmett.

Era sábado à noite e como sempre, estava sozinha no meu quarto assistindo _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _e me enchendo de doces quando escutei três batidas na porta. Apesar da preguiça fui atender e Emmett estava encostado no batente da porta.

- O que quer gordo? – voltei para a minha cama enquanto ele trancava a porta

- O pai do Edward veio visitá-lo e eu não quero atrapalhar os dois – sentou-se ao meu lado e roubou um dos meus pacotes de _M&M _recebendo um olhar assassino

- E você fala isso com a maior simplicidade do mundo, né querido?– mordi um pedaço da minha barra de chocolate enquanto o encarava.

- Bellita, pode parecer que não, mas o Edward é o cara mais simples do mundo assim como o pai dele – eu o encarava perplexa arrancando risadas dele

Ele acabou decidindo colocar algum filme de terror para assistirmos, como sou muito medrosa quase tive um sério ataque do coração.

- Então Bellita, já vou indo, ta muito tarde – beijou minha bochecha e foi embora.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando decidir ir dormir, mas pouco depois de deitar comecei a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos e consequentemente me lembrei do filme. Quando lembrei que as meninas não iriam dormir no apartamento quase surtei. Peguei meu cobertor, meu travesseiro e sai correndo pelo campus de pijama até chegar no quarto do Emm.

- Gordo, abre aqui – berrava no corredor enquanto batia na porta dele

- Ta louca? – Emmett apareceu irritado na porta com a cara amassada

Depois de explicar para ele o que eu estava fazendo em sua porta, ele me deixou entrar. O apartamento de Emmett era um pouco maior que o meu, havia duas camas – em uma delas Edward encontrava-se sentado me olhando com curiosidade, mas com o medo que eu estava nem liguei para o fato dele estar ali – havia vários pôsteres colados em uma parede e o resto do quarto era todo pintado de preto mas não possuía um ar macabro, na verdade aquele quarto todo se encaixava.

- _Dude*_ a Bella pode dormir aqui essa noite? A idiota aqui ta com medo – Emmett coçava a nuca enquanto perguntava

De repente um surto de realidade me atingiu, eu estava ali, de pijamas e pantufas, esperando o príncipe dar permissão para eu dividir o mesmo quarto que ele durante uma noite inteira.

- Claro, mas de que a bela senhorita está com medo? – Edward abriu um sorriso torto que fez o meu pequeno coração acelerar

- Do Emmett – murmurei desorientada – Quer dizer, do filme que o Emmett me fez assistir

- Terror? – riu levemente quando eu acenei confirmando

Emmett foi até o meu quarto buscar um colchão e me deixou sozinha com Edward. Eu não tinha ideia de como agir.

- Então você é a famosa Isabella? – Edward cortou o silêncio e o direcionei um olhar desentendido – Emmett fala bastante de você. Ele até tentou me apresentar pra você na festa do Collin*²

- Era você? – minha voz aumentou uma oitava o que acabou assustando-o

- Acho que sim

A conversa com Edward fluía naturalmente, agora entendia todas as vezes que Emmett insistiu em dizer o quão simples ele era.

- Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem, mas vamos dormir, por favor – Emmett implorou após arrumar a minha "cama".

Quando eu já estava indo em direção ao colchão Edward me parou afirmando que não deixaria nenhuma dama dormir no chão. Meu coração falhou uma batida com aquela adorável atitude.

Na manhã seguinte precisei acordar mais cedo que os meninos para poder ir até o meu dormitório me arrumar, deixei um bilhete colado na porta e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Depois de fazer minha higiene matinal fui até o pequeno closet do quarto. O dia estava com ventos bastante gelados então decidi usar um moletom com a estampa da _Torre Eifel_, uma calça jeans preta e nos pés meu Oxford marrom. Fiz uma maquiagem bem simples, peguei minha mochila e fui até uma das várias cafeterias do campus para poder tomar meu café.

Acabei parando na _Sweet November _confesso que não entendo o nome dessa cafeteria, mas a comida que havia ali era incrível. Pedi um muffin de chocolate e um cappuccino. Enquanto esperava o pedido meu _iPhone _vibrou avisando que havia uma nova mensagem.

_De: Emmett_

_Ei idiota, cadê você? _

As meninas achavam estranho a forma que eu e Emmett nos tratávamos, mas eu não ligava, essa era a nossa maneira de demonstrar "carinho" um pelo outro.

_De: Bella_

_To na Sweet November_

Fiquei esperando a resposta, mas ela não veio então peguei um livro que eu havia trazido comigo e comecei a ler.

- Bellita – ouvi o grito de Emmett e levantei meu olhar em direção a porta e lá estava ele e Edward

Tentei esconder o rosto das pessoas que nos encaravam.

- Com vergonha de mim magrela? Magoou meus sentimentos – Emm fez uma voz afeminada arrancando risos meus e do Edward

- Olá Bella – Edward deu um singelo beijo em minha bochecha e se sentou ao lado de Emmett

Os meninos fizeram seus pedidos e depois ficamos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que tocamos no assunto família.

- Quando minha mãe morreu foi muito difícil, éramos muito próximos. Ela era meio que a minha conexão com o mundo real, por assim dizer – Edward lamentou e rapidamente sua expressão entristeceu

- A princesa Chelsea era muito bonita – sorri ao me lembrar da bela princesa de cabelos loiros curtos – Mas tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja deve estar muito feliz por você – Edward deu um sorriso fraco e acabei não resistindo e fiz um carinho em sua mão.

Depois de tomarmos nosso café decidimos ir dar uma volta pela cidade, o único problema é que o campus ficava um pouco afastado então levaríamos em torno de 15 min até lá. Decidimos ir no carro do Emm por ser o que estava mais perto.

Emmett e Edward foram na frente e eu atrás. Cantávamos todas as músicas que tocavam no rádio e morríamos de rir quando Emmett afinava a voz para cantar alguma parte. Quando tocou a música das _Branquelas_ eu e Edward só faltávamos rolar de tanto rir.

- Emm, você é tão gay – comentei enquanto esperávamos ele escolher algumas blusas

- Fale com a minha mão

Edward não agüentou as viadagens do nosso amigo e teve uma crise de riso chamando a atenção de várias pessoas ao nosso redor. De repente vi uma luz branca muito forte e começaram a aparecer outras e quando virei eram _papparazzis_.

- Droga – Edward sibilou baixo e ríspido

Não conseguia enxergar nada, senti alguém segurar a minha mão e deixei me guiar, entramos em um dos milhares provadores e quando consegui voltar a enxergar vi que quem me "salvou" havia sido Edward.

- Desculpa por isso – seu tom era baixo e amargurado – Eu devia ter lembrado desses seres quando decidimos sair.

- Ei Cullen, a culpa não é sua. Quem mandou eu conhecer o príncipe – tentei amenizar o clima e acho que funcionou quando vi Edward rir.

Já estávamos naquele provador a algum tempo mas era possível ouvir o barulho dos papparazzis então não podíamos sair. Estava com a cabeça descansando no ombro de Edward, o sono começara aparecer quando meu celular vibrou.

_De: Emmett_

_Cadê vocês? Acabei me perdendo nessa loucura toda._

Digitei a resposta rápido antes que Edward começasse a se culpar novamente.

_De: Bella_

_Estamos presos no provador. Os papparazzis ainda estão aqui -–'_

- Foi sempre assim? – quebrei o silêncio sufocante que se instalava naquele espaço

- Com os papparazzis? Sim, desde que eu me lembre. Minha mãe ainda tentava controlar isso e nos esconder mas bastava uma única pessoa nos ver e espalhar a informação que eles apareciam do nada – sua face demonstrava o quão perdido em memórias ele se encontrava.

- Sinto muito – seu olhar curioso voltou para mim – pela sua mãe, pelos papparazzis...

- A perda da minha mãe doeu mas Esme fez um ótimo trabalho cuidando de mim e do Jasper e os papparazzis... É algo que tenho que lidar pelo resto da minha vida.

Ficamos ali por mais um tempo até que foi seguro sair, nos encontramos com Emmett no estacionamento e o silêncio que predominava no carro era agonizante.

Era uma ideia estúpida, mas faria de tudo para quebrar aquele silêncio então, comecei a cantar _I Feel Good _e aos poucos Emmett foi me acompanhando até que estávamos os três cantando igual idiotas.

É, apesar da loucura de ser "amiga"* do príncipe, esses momentos de loucura faziam tudo valer a pena.

_* Dude é uma expressão que significa cara_

_*² Festa do primeiro capítulo_

_*³ Coloquei entre aspas porque a Bella ainda não se considera amiga do Edward devido ao fato deles se conhecerem a apenas um dia_


	4. Capítulo 3 - True Friends

Pov. Bella

Estava próximo de começar a semana de provas e eu, Emmett e Edward estávamos estudando iguais loucos porque havíamos programado uma viagem nas férias e por causa disso não poderíamos ficar de recuperação em nenhuma matéria.

Cheguei ao quarto morrendo de cansaço, era sábado à tarde, mas estávamos estudando desde as 06h30min da manhã. Adentrei o quarto já imaginando passar essa noite sozinha de novo já que Jéssica e Ângela deviam estar com seus respectivos namorados, mas levei um susto porque as duas estavam no quarto e com máscaras de beleza.

- O que fazem aqui? – questionei deixando minhas coisas em cima da cama

- Aqui é nosso quarto – Jéssica usou um tom grosseiro que cheguei a estranhar – Mas e você? Não deveria estar com seu amiguinho príncipe? Sabe Bella, eu te dou parabéns.

- Parabéns? – eu estava entendo nada

- Sim, você foi experta, virando amiga do príncipe você conseguiu diversas mordomias ou você acha que não sabemos das comidas no quarto? As lojas em que você sai sem pagar por que está com o Cullen? – ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Jéssica era como facadas em meu estômago

Tudo que ela falava eram boatos que rondavam a escola desde que comecei a andar com Edward e infelizmente esses eram apenas alguns de vários.

- Isso tudo é mentira – meu coração estava apertado com aquelas acusações

-Não precisa fingir nada, nós sabemos que você vem fazendo tudo isso e mais. É ridículo que você é amiga dele apenas para tirar proveito – Ângela possuía um olhar acusador.

- Quer saber? Eu não preciso que acreditem em mim, minha consciência está limpa e pelo visto acabei de descobrir quem são as pessoas que eu considerava amigas. – peguei minha bolsa e sai de perto daquelas duas.

Sai andando pelo corredor sem rumo, minha visão estava embaçada devido as lágrimas que caiam sem permissão e meu coração estava do tamanho de um floco de neve. Acabei esbarrando em alguém. Era uma bela mulher com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, parecia uma boneca _Barbie_.

- Me desculpe – murmurei com a voz rouca

- Ei, você está bem? – ela secou minhas lágrimas e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça – Quer desabafar?

Acabei contando tudo e fiquei meio insegura de ter contado tudo para uma estranha, mas ela foi extremamente gentil e me aconselhou bastante. Logo ela teve que ir embora iria encontrar com um amigo, mas antes me disse se chamar Rosalie, trocamos celulares e ela disse o número de seu quarto.

Voltei a andar sem rumo e quando percebi estava em frente ao quarto dos meninos. Dei três leves batidas e esperei um pouco até que Edward abriu a porta, pela expressão em seu rosto imaginei que minha cara devia estar bastante inchada devido ao choro.

- O que aconteceu? – sua voz estava repleta de preocupação enquanto me dava espaço para entrar no quarto

- Nada – preferi omitir para ele o ocorrido, afinal tudo ocorreu por causa da minha amizade com ele.

Mas pela cara que Edward fez ficou claro que a minha mentira não deu certo. Depois de contar a história toda e no final quem precisou ser acalmado foi ele.

Tudo foi esquecido quando colocamos _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ e pedimos _Chicken Now_*. Ficamos boa parte do dia assim

- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – Edward sugeriu de repente e acabei concordando

- Nós vamos acabar virando obesos e acredito que o povo do Reino Unido não vai querer um príncipe gordo – Edward soltou uma gargalhada que acabou nos trazendo um pouco de atenção no nosso caminho para a sorveteria

- É só um dia, o problema é deixar a gordura acumular, né Bella? – ele me deu um olhar sugestivo

Enchi-lhe de tapas enquanto ele ria da minha tentativa frustrada de machucá-lo.

- Então, como foi crescer cercado de luxo e empregados? – estávamos sentados em um canto mais isolado do estabelecimento dividindo uma _banana split._

- Chato! Meu pai e minha vó estavam sempre em reuniões do governo, Esme em algum evento de caridade, então eu e Jasper acabávamos ficando de lado, apenas nossa babá que nos dava atenção – ele deu uma grande colherada no sorvete enquanto eu o encarava pasma

- Imaginava algo totalmente diferente – murmurei.

Terminamos nosso sorvete e depois de andar um pouco decidimos que era hora de voltar para os dormitórios. Quando estávamos na porta ouvimos risadas femininas, logo olhamos para a porta para ver se havia alguma meia* na maçaneta, mas não havia nada. Abrimos a porta ainda relutantes, mas Emmett estava sentado na cama junto de Rosalie e eles viam algo no computador.

- Rosalie? – ela levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome mas quando me viu logo sorriu e veio me abraçar aqui – O que faz aqui?

- Lembra que falei que iria encontrar um amigo?

- O que está vendo ai? – Edward foi se juntar a Emmett enquanto eu e Rosalie continuávamos a conversar

Ela parecia estranha assim como Emmett. Direcionei meu olhar aos rapazes na cama e vi que a expressão de Edward era tensa. Então fui me sentar ao lado dos dois e Emmett fechou o notebook.

- O que não posso ver? – cruzei os braços e encarei os dois gigantes a minha frente

- Nada ué – Emmett se levantou com o notebook embaixo do braço

Depois de muita insistência eles aceitaram me mostrar o que estavam vendo, era um post no blog da falando mal de mim e de como eu queria me aproveitar do príncipe, quem havia escrito? Ângela e Jéssica Weber.

Foi impossível controlar as lágrimas, Emmett, Edward e Rosalie tentavam me consolar mas era impossível. Eu havia crescido com aquelas garotas e agora elas simplesmente me odiavam por nada, o que eu tinha feito com elas?

Depois de muito choro ficou decidido que eu dormiria no quarto dos meninos e que eu não ficaria mais no quarto delas. Graças a Deus a Rosalie não possuía uma companheira de quarto então no dia seguinte eu me mudaria para lá e iríamos na secretária avisar sobre a mudança por conta das minhas correspondências.

-/-

Fomos os quatro para o meu quarto e durante todo o caminho eu rezava para Ângela e Jéssica não estarem lá e Deus ouviu minhas preces. Ao adentrarmos o quarto o encontramos vazio.

Logo começamos a empacotar, colocar nas malas e em duas horas tínhamos tudo em caixas, as levamos para o carro e logo estávamos desempacotando tudo.

Enquanto eu achava um canto para cada coisa, começamos a conversar e acabei descobrindo que a Rosalie e o Emmett se conheciam desde o primeiro dia de aula, quando o meu querido amigo derramou café na roupa dela.

Quando tudo estava pronto, pedimos pizza e colocamos _The Big Bang Theory_. Olhei ao redor e foi impossível não sorrir olhando aquelas três pessoas ali que se importavam tanto comigo, principalmente Rosalie, havia apenas dois dias que eu a conhecia e ela me tratava como se fossemos amigas há anos. Se eu estava insegura com isso? Com certeza, mas depois de tudo que ela fez por mim, era impossível não amá-la e tratá-la da mesma forma.

_* Chicken Now é um restaurante que eu tive o prazer de conhecer na minha visita a Orlando, eu não sei se tem essa franquia em UK mas coloquei na fic... Lá tem um frango frito que é muitooooooo bom então decidi colocar aqui porque nosso casal merece comida boa kk'_

_*¹ __Eu vi isso em Gossip Girl, quando é deixada a meia na porta significa que as pessoas dentro do quarto estão transando ou coisas do tipo_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Switzerland

Pov Bella

O fim das provas chegou e junto veio o dia da nossa tão esperada viagem para os Alpes Suíços, onde iremos passar duas semanas no chalé real.

Encaixar Rose na viagem foi bem simples afinal, não é preciso o passaporte para viajar pela Europa* e como iríamos viajar com o avião da realeza, não foi necessário corrermos atrás de uma passagem para ela.

- Acha que devo levar este? – Rose acabara de mostrar um belo sobretudo preto com botões por toda sua extensão

- É lindo – comentei ainda admirada com a beleza daquela peça – Com certeza deve levar, Emmett irá adorar – acabei gargalhando ao notar a coloração rosada em sua bochecha.

Edward e eu andávamos percebendo que a aproximação de Emmett e Rose ia além de uma simples amizade.

Estávamos fazendo a mala á algum tempo e a dúvida sempre batia na hora de guardar algumas peças. Pouco depois os meninos chegaram com uma pizza e _Coca-Cola. _Terminamos de guardar tudo com a ajuda dos meninos e fomos dormir um pouco até o horário da viagem.

Foi decidido que viajaríamos durante a madrugada para evitar comentários maldosos de alguns alunos.

Fomos direto para a pista de voo onde o avião real nos esperava. Rose, Emm e eu encarávamos tudo abismados, parecia um sonho.

- Vossa Alteza – o piloto e toda equipe fizeram uma reverência a Edward que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de nos acomodar devidamente em nossos acentos, o piloto fez alguns avisos que confesso não ter prestado atenção. O sono já me dominava então apenas deitei o rosto no ombro de Edward e me deixei ser levada pelo cansaço.

Acordei com Edward me chamando, olhei pela janela e vi tudo perfeitamente branco, senti meu queixo cair com tal beleza. Olhei para o lado e vi Emmett e Rose na mesma situação que eu.

Desembarcamos rapidamente porque Edward queria evitar os _papparazzis. _Ao chegarmos no chalé fiquei ainda mais abismada, parecia um lar de contos de fadas, acabei rindo do meu pensamento, afinal, estava ali com um príncipe.

Colocamos tudo nos quarto e colocamos os trajes de _esqui _e fomos para a estação. Chegando lá havia um instrutor nos esperando, mas de nada estava adiantando o trabalho dele porque Emmett não conseguia nem ficar em cima da prancha.

Arriscamos descer uma colina e quase morri de tanto rir, Emmett havia caído e saiu rolando até o final da colina.

- Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho – Emm se levantou tirando a neve de sua roupa

- Pedra? Tem certeza? Eu não vi nenhuma – comentei e recebi um olhar assassino dele

Ficamos mais um bom tempo irritando Emmett até que decidimos ir tomar um chocolate quente e posso te dizer, nunca provei um tão bom quanto aquele.

- Jasper decidiu entrou para a St. Andrews – Edward comentou quando estávamos todos reunidos no chalé

- Sério? Alice também, ela decidiu fazer moda – a escolha de curso que Alice fez era bem óbvia.

Naquela noite ficamos até tarde conversando. O chalé era bem grande o que permitiu cada um ter seu próprio quarto, então quando o cansaço me bateu me despedi e segui para o meu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte acordei antes de todos, fui para a cozinha e lá encontrei uma bela moça que trabalhava ali. Ela me ofereceu uma xícara fumegante de cappuccino e agradeci com um sorriso.

Sentei perto da janela e fiquei olhando o movimento até que vi um grupo de meninas correndo e brincando umas com as outras. Foi impossível não pensar em Jéssica e Ângela, apesar de tudo que elas fizeram, nós vivemos inúmeras coisas juntas. Uma solitária lágrima desceu pela minha face, mas tratei de limpá-la.

- Bellita – ouvi a voz de Emmett e me virei encontrando-o com cara de sono – O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Perdi o sono – coloquei a minha xícara na pia enquanto via a moça de antes junto de outra senhora colocarem a mesa do café.

Pouco depois Edward e Rosalie chegaram, tomamos nosso café, nos arrumamos e fomos para a estação de esqui.

- Tem certeza disso, Emmett? – Edward perguntava pela milésima vez

Estávamos todos nós preparados para descer uma montanha mas, tentávamos fazer Emmett desistir de descer. Queríamos evitar acidentes.

- Tenho, _porra _– Emmett esbravejou.

Descemos juntos e nenhum acidente havia acontecido mas de repente ouvi um grito e antes de conseguir ver de onde vinha, senti algo contra meu corpo.

Sai rolando montanha abaixo e pelos berros não havia sido somente eu. Quando parei de rolar e olhei ao redor encontrei Emmett, Rosalie e Edward deitados no chão cheio de neve. Nós quatro nos encaramos e foi inevitável segurar o riso. Senti uma dor no pé e foi inevitável segurar o gemido.

Logo os meninos vieram até mim e tentaram me levantar mas, a dor era muito forte. Emmett precisou me levar no colo já que havia vários _paparazzis_ ao nosso redor e Edward não queria nenhuma mentira sobre nós nas revistas.

Quando chegamos ao chalé um médico já se encontrava lá, olhei para Edward que apenas deu de ombro. Após me examinar o médico constatou que era apenas uma leve torção e eu só precisaria ficar com o pé enfaixado.

- Falei pra você não descer aquela maldita montanha – Rosalie brigava com Emmett enquanto Edward ria

Os dois continuaram brigando só que agora do lado de fora do chalé, voltei meu olhar para Edward que me encarava sem demonstrar nada.

- Terra chamando Cullen – chamei sua atenção e ele sorriu

- Como está? – ele colocou minha cabeça em seu colo e ficou mexendo em meus cabelos

- Bem, a dor já diminui bastante, só fico chateada de ter que perder o dia aqui – suspirei

- Podemos assistir a um filme – sugeriu ainda mexendo em meu cabelo

Colocamos _Titanic_ e o filme mal havia começado e eu já chorava enquanto Edward ria de mim. Rosalie e Emmett saíram para conhecer a cidade.

- Estou com fome – falei limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em meus olhos

- Irei pedir para Jane fazer algo para nós – Edward já ia se levantar quando o impedi de fazer isso

- Eu quero ir conhecer a cidade – sorri

- Você não pode andar – me lembrou com um sorriso

Fiz um bico e ele apertou antes de se dirigir a cozinha fiquei passando os canais de TV até que parei no E!*, estava passando E!News, revirei os olhos devido a quantidade de mentira que aquele programa contava até que uma imagem chamou a minha atenção. Era Edward e eu no topo da montanha abraçados.

_- Parece que o príncipe encontrou o amor – a apresentadora falava com um sorriso no rosto_

- Edward – gritei e ele logo chegou à sala com os olhos arregalados – Olha isso – apontei para a TV

- Droga – murmurou

Edward ficou um bom tempo me pedindo desculpa por me expor, Jane chegou com um sanduíche para mim e a agradeci com um sorriso.

Depois do momento "Príncipe culpado" voltamos a assistir TV debaixo das cobertas, quando Emmett e Rosalie chegaram lhe dei um olhar assassino.

- Por sua culpa tive que passar o dia trancada aqui – apontei o dedo para ele irritada – Amanhã você está proibido de pegar naquele maldito esquí

- Eu sou um ótimo esquiador, essas montanhas que tem muita pedra no caminho – Emmett empinou o nariz e se sentou em uma poltrona.

- Cala a boca Emmett! Você é um péssimo esquiador – Edward passou os braços pelos meus ombros e eu encostei-me a ele.

- Vocês estão com inveja das minhas habilidades – Emmett mostrou a língua

Rose pegou uma almofada e jogou em Emmett que a olhou indignado. Edward e eu apenas ríamos, o abracei pela cintura e deitei a cabeça em seu peito. Logo o "casal" parou com a briga e nós quatro nos juntamos para assistir _Se beber não case _e como sempre aquela noite dormi feliz por causa desses três idiotas que tanto amo.

_*É um canal de entretenimento, eu sou apaixonada por um reality que passa lá chamado Keeping Up With The Kardashians, mas odeio o E! News porque fala muita mentira de Robsten_

_*Informação retirada do Google então não sei se é válida_


	6. Capítulo 5 - My Best Friend

Pov Bella

_Era 04h30min da manhã e eu encarava o teto do meu quarto. Estava de volta ao campus há alguns dias e as fofocas sobre nossa viagem já rondavam toda a escola. Ouvi um barulho na porta, deveria ser Rosalie que deve ter esquecido a chave quando saiu atrasada para seu encontro com Emmett. Abri a porta sem olhar quem era e levei um susto ao ver Edward encostado no batente da minha porta._

_Ele trajava uma calça de moletom cinza, regata branca, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre e em seus pés havia um par de sandálias pretas._

_- Edward? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – olhei para os lados para ver se não havia ninguém e o puxei para dentro do quarto._

_-Eu não aguento mais esperar, me desculpa Bella – dizendo isso ele passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou de encontro aos seus lábios._

_Fiquei chocada mas, logo correspondi o beijo, passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e puxei os cabelos de sua nuca enquanto retribuía de forma mais intensa que eu conseguia._

Sentei na cama assustada, passei a mão no cabelo e olhei ao redor, estava no meu quarto mas, Edward não estava ali. Não acredito que sonhei que beijava o meu melhor amigo.

- Rosalie – chamei-a e ela apenas resmungou – Rosalie – chamei novamente um pouco mais alto – Rosalie – acabei gritando assustando-a

- Está louca? Isabella, são 06h30min da manhã no meio das férias, tem que ser algo muito importante – Rosalie levantou do chão e voltou para sua cama me direcionando um olhar assassino.

- Sonhei que beijei o Edward – disparei de uma vez só deixando Rosalie de boca aberta.

- Você está mentindo

- Juro pelo Danny Jones* que não estou – levantei as mãos na intenção de mostrar que meus dedos não estavam cruzados

- _Oh my God! _– Rosalie colocou a mão na boca.

- Deve ter sido por causa do filme de ontem – na noite anterior havíamos assistido _Amizade Colorida _com certeza meu subconsciente confundiu tudo. Simples assim

- Talvez sim, talvez não – Rosalie ria do meu nervosismo – Bella minha querida, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro* – ela pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Fiquei no meu quarto mais um pouco até que decidi ir fazer minha higiene matinal. Peguei minha nécessaire, minha toalha e segui em direção ao banheiro, Rosalie que estava saindo me deu um olhar sugestivo e apenas lhe mostrei o meu dedo do meio.

Enquanto a água caia sobre o meu corpo, as imagens do sonho voltavam a minha mente. Suspirei pesado e forcei minha mente a pensar em algo diferente. Lembrei então da minha pequena e saltitante irmã que havia entrado para e logo poderíamos passar mais tempo juntas.

Depois que terminei minha higiene matinal, segui em direção ao meu quarto ainda perdida em devaneios. O "beijo" não saia da minha cabeça e me peguei imaginando como seria o verdadeiro sabor de seus lábios tocando o meu, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e me deparei com Emmett e Edward, instantaneamente corei ao lembrar dos meus pensamentos de anteriormente.

- Oi Swan – Edward veio animado me abraçar mas, desviei de seus braços

- Oi Cullen – murmurei pensando em alguma desculpa que justificasse minha reação

- Nossa Bella, você está tão estranha – Rosalie me encarava com um sorriso sarcástico, chegava a ser diabólico, em sua face.

- Também estou achando isso – Emmett veio até mim e colocou a mão sobre minha testa – Sem febre.

Edward nada falava, apenas me analisava, era como se esperasse alguma atitude que explicasse a minha reação anterior. Não conseguia levantar meu olhar para encará-lo então me limitei à apenas mexer em meu _iPhone_, mandei uma mensagem para Renée, Charlie e outra para Alice.

- Estou com fome – Emmett comentou me assustando

- Também, vamos na _Sweet November_, estou precisando de um daqueles maravilhosos _muffins_ de chocolate – Rosalie possuía uma expressão de prazer que era quase como se ela pudesse sentir o gosto dos bolinhos açucarados.

Seguimos os quatro caminhando pelo campus – que estava devido à temporada de férias. Emmett falava algo sobre começar a fazer aulas de esqui, digamos que ele ainda não aceitava muito bem o fato de ser o pior esquiador.

- Você está quieta – Edward comentou passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

- É que tem... Algo que não sai da minha cabeça – eu não conseguia mentir para Edward, então optei por apenas omitir os fatos.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – arregalei meus olhos e estanquei no meio do caminho – Bella você está bem?

- Estou ótima – menti com um falso sorriso preenchendo meu rosto – Vamos, Rosalie e Emmett já estão bem a frente – peguei em sua mão e sai o puxando.

Chegamos à _Sweet November _e o cheiro da cafeína preencheu minhas narinas. No balcão a amável srª Smith nos esperava com seu costumeiro sorriso e seu avental, o qual continha um bigode. Parecia que ela havia saído de algum filme ou conto.

- Meus amores, há quanto tempo não os vejo – Srª Smith veio nos abraçar – Estão tão magros.

- Estávamos viajando. Precisávamos descansar dessa loucura chamada faculdade – Rose mantinha seu olhar fixo na bandeja de muffins.

A Srª Smith riu ao ver o desespero da minha amiga por seus bolinhos então, foi nos servir. Enquanto ela pegava nossos pedidos de sempre, seguimos os quatro para a mesa mais afastada do salão, era a nossa mesa. Possuía lugar para seis pessoas, seu assento era acolchoado em um tom de marrom escuro.

- Irei viajar amanhã para os EUA – Edward anunciou enquanto a garçonete nos servia

- O que? Por quê? – corei ao notar o quão desesperada pareci

- Apenas para marcar presença no jantar do presidente – deu de ombro enquanto saboreava seu café expresso.

Era estranho saber que ficaria longe de Edward, eu havia me tornado dependente de sua presença, ele era uma espécie de guardião para mim, quando alguém fazia um comentário maldoso, era ele quem me defendia.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? – Rosalie me trouxe de volta a realidade

- Apenas uma semana. Nem terão tempo de sentir minha falta – Edward abriu um sorriso zombeteiro que mostrava sua fileira perfeita de dentes brancos.

- Cullen, você pode ficar um ano fora que não sentirei sua falta – cruzei os braços em frente ao meu peito e fiz a minha melhor _bitch face_.

- Veremos – Edward possuía um sorriso desafiador e bebericou um pouco de seu café.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a viagem de Edward, ele precisaria ficar mais alguns dias, era estranho não tê-lo por perto mas, não era nada fora do normal.

O episódio do sonho ficou esquecido, era um segredo meu e de Rose – que só concordou em não contar a ninguém depois que ameacei jogar seu _Ruby Woo* _pelo ralo.

- Emmett me chamou para sair – Rose penteava seus longos fios em tom de ouro quando me deu a notícia que fez meu queixo cair.

- Isso é sério? Você aceitou? – a encarei com expectativa enquanto ela abria um belo sorriso

- Sim, é serio e claro que aceitei – foi impossível conter o grito agudo que se formou em minha garganta.

- Quando vai ser? – a encarei pelo espelho

- Hoje a noite, desculpa a demora em te contar – seu sorriso era tão radiante que era impossível sentir raiva, na verdade outro sentimento se formava em meu peito... Inveja.

Não era inveja em um sentido ruim, é só que em alguns momentos eu almejava ter alguém com quem eu pudesse dividir meus sentimentos, sonhos, conquistas, fracassos. Eu tinha Rose, Emm e Edward e apesar deles fazerem esse papel maravilhosamente, ainda sim não era o mesmo.

Quando Emmett chegou para buscar Rose, era notável o seu nervosismo. Fiquei na ponta dos pés depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e corri para chamar minha amiga, que se encarava no espelho tão apreensiva quanto o rapaz que estava no corredor a esperando.

- Anda Rose, não deixe o bunda mole do Emmett te esperando – comecei a arrastá-la quarto a fora.

Nosso quarto não era muito grande, possuía apenas duas camas de casal, uma TV de tela plana de 40 polegada, uma cozinha – que nunca usávamos – e um pequeno closet que dividíamos, com o passar do tempo estávamos comprando mais coisas, só que no básico nossa pequena casa se resumia a isso.

Depois de me despedir do – futuro – casal, me vi sozinha naquele quarto e pela primeira vez desde que mudei para ali, o achei grande. Liguei a televisão e comecei a passar os canais rapidamente, até que encontrei um que passava uma entrevista com Edward, Carlisle e Jasper.

- Não acredito – murmurei segurando o riso ao ver o quão desconfortável meu melhor amigo estava enquanto a apresentadora o perguntava sobre relacionamentos

Rapidamente peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem para ele.

_De: Bella S._

_Para: Edward C._

_Nossa Cullen, você é ótimo em entrevistas... Só que não_

Após mandar a mensagem que vi que o programa era ao vivo e gelei ao ouvir o barulho do celular de Edward pela televisão. Eu havia esquecido o maldito fuso horário de apenas _5 horas_.

_- Hora, hora, parece que o príncipe recebeu uma mensagem. Será de alguma admiradora? – a repórter anunciava com um sorriso falso em seu rosto_

_- Não acredito que seja de uma admiradora – Edward tentou desconversar_

_- Então nos mostre de quem é – o co-apresentador de terno e poucos cabelos insistiu_

_Edward então suspirou pesado e pegou seu telefone mostrando para câmera e meu nome aparecia na tela de seu celular: Minha irritante._

_Sorri com o apelido, era algo que ela havia me chamado após uma discussão que tivemos sobre qual a graça de passar horas assistindo seriados._

_- Me parece algo mais que apenas uma amizade – a apresentadora atiçou a plateia que fez um barulho estranho_

_- Ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas somos apenas amigos. Ela e mais duas pessoas que conheço no campus são os únicos em quem confio, com exceção de minha família, é claro. Ela não liga se sou o príncipe, se eu estiver errado é certeza que ouvirei uma bronca de sua boca, se eu roubar seu doce é certeza que levarei um tapa na cabeça – parou seu discurso para rir parecendo se lembrar de alguma cena – se eu falar o quão chato é suas séries, passarei uma semana ouvindo xingamentos de sua boca. Ela é simplesmente incrível e digo que ela é minha mas não no sentido amoroso, na verdade não posso te dizer exatamente em qual sentido eu digo isso mas posso garantir que ela é só... Minha. – Edward deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Minha companheira de travessuras quando quero irritar Emmett, minha irmã quando preciso desabafar, minha amiga ou melhor, minha melhor amiga, sem sombra de dúvidas - então se direcionou a câmera e lançou aquele sorriso travesso – Eu te odeio minha irritante._

Ainda com os olhos levemente marejados diante daquele discurso, peguei meu celular e digitei uma nova mensagem.

_De: Bella S._

_Para: Edward C._

_Você também é meu melhor amigo. Te odeio muito mais meu idiota._

Vi Edward olhar rapidamente a tela do seu celular e então dá um sorriso de canto. Minha amizade com ele era algo inexplicável mas, as palavras que ele usou haviam sido perfeitas. Antes de dormir naquela noite rezei e pedi firmemente a Deus, que não deixasse eu perdê-lo e que nunca o tirasse da minha vida.

Eu sonhava em futuramente conhecer a esposa de Edward e contar para seu filho todas as besteiras que havíamos aprontados juntos, enquanto a mulher dele ria do quão corado ele ficaria, então ele pediria para meu marido mandar eu calar a boca antes que eu falasse demais e foi com essas ideias malucas que adormeci.

_***Membro da banda diva máster, perfeita: MCFLY**_

_*** Para quem não entendeu ela está fazendo referências as vezes que Bella insinuou sobre o algo a mais entre Rosalie e Emmett.  
**_

_***Batom vermelho – lindo – da M.A.C**_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Welcome Alice and Jasper

Cap 6

POV Bella

Suspirei pesado encarando meu reflexo no espelho, meus pais chegariam a qualquer momento com Alice. Quando estava terminando de me maquiar, ouvi batidas na porta e ponderei se atenderia ou não, acabei indo abri-la.

Foi impossível conter o sorriso ao ver Edward Cullen encostado no vão da porta. Ele usava uma blusa preta com gola em V, calça jeans do mesmo tom, um blazer cinza e nos pés sapatos sociais. Seu cabelo encontrava-se bagunçado como sempre e em sua face predominava um sorriso torto.

- Cullen – gritei me jogando em seus braços

Ele apertou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e escondeu o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, sua respiração em meu pescoço me fazia arrepiar e sua barba que começava a nascer me arranhava e a sensação de estar completa me dominou.

- Minha irritante – murmurou contra meu cabelo – Que saudades.

Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para dentro do quarto.

- Seu idiota, por que não me disse que estava voltando? – bati em seu braço rindo

Edward havia ficado fora o verão inteiro, o que dava mais ou menos dois meses. Depois dos EUA seguiu para alguns países da África para fazer trabalho comunitário.

- Queria ver a surpresa em seus olhos – sorriu lindamente e beijou minha bochecha

Dei outro tapa em seu braço e ele gargalhou me puxando novamente para seus braços. Inspirei profundamente sentindo o tom amadeirado que exalava dele. A sensação de estar em seus braços depois de tanto tempo era maravilhosa, mas, lembrei que minha família logo chegaria e acabei me afastando bruscamente.

- O que houve? – Edward me encarava confuso

- Preciso terminar de me arrumar, meus pais logo chegarão – sentei na minha recém-adquirida penteadeira e voltei a fazer minha maquiagem.

- Seus pais? O que eles vem fazer aqui? – ele parou atrás de mim me encarando através do espelho

- Eles aproveitaram que Alice iria começar o semestre e decidiram vir me ver já que não fui para casa no verão – expliquei terminando de passar o rímel – Como estou? – sorri

- Horrível – sorriu travesso

- _Vai se fuder Cullen – _empinei o rosto e passei reto por ele

Então senti duas mãos grandes em minha cintura e foi impossível segurar o grito.

- Você me ama Swan, confessa – ele murmurou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar

- Nunca – me desvencilhei de suas mão e sua gargalhas preencheu o ambiente

Depois de mais algumas provocações, seguimos em direção ao pátio onde um forte esquema de segurança havia sido montado para quando Carlisle chegasse com Jasper, o terceiro na linha de sucessão e que entraria na para fazer arquitetura.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso anunciando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem.

_De: Alice_

_Chegamooooos... Estamos perto da ponte... Finalmente entrarei na faculdade *0*_

- Alice está aqui – anunciei animada para Edward

- Então finalmente conhecerei a famosa Alice – passou o braço ao redor do meu pescoço e saímos andando

Enquanto caminhávamos até a fonte, conversávamos sobre como havia sido a sua viagem pela África.

- Bella – ouvi o grito agudo de Alice e um pequeno corpo se chocando contra mim – Que saudades sua feia

Apertei meus braços em torno da minha pequena e magricela irmã. Alice estava com os cabelos longos, ela trajava uma blusa com estampa de quadrinhos, um short branco de cintura alta, sapatilhas Pink, mochila do mesmo tom e em sua mão estava seu celular. _(N/A: look Alice)_

- Pequena – baguncei o cabelo dela levando um olhar assassino

Alice então olhou para Edward e arregalou seus olhos verdes herdados de Renée, quando ela foi fazer uma reverência ele a parou.

- Não faça isso, venha cá e me abrace – sorriu galanteador como sempre – Sua irmã fala muito de você

Ela foi o abraçar ainda tímida, mas, depois que ele começou a interagir com ela sua timidez foi embora e se tornou a espuleta que sempre foi.

- Mãe! Pai! – corri para abraçá-los

Era tão bom estar nos braços dos meus pais, não havia percebido o quanto eu sentia falta deles. Minha louca mãe chorava enquanto passava a mão em meu rosto, acabei não conseguindo segurar o riso.

- Oh minha pequena, você está uma mulher – minha mãe continuava a alisar meu rosto

- Mãe, só tem seis meses que sai de casa – não conseguia conter o riso

- Renée, deixa eu dar um abraço na minha filha – Charlie me separou delicadamente de Renée para logo me tomar em seus braços

- Saudades de você tampinha – murmurou no meu ouvido

- Saudades de você também papai – segurei as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meu rosto.

Eu morei com meu pai dos meus 10 aos 18 anos, foram oito anos da minha vida tendo o ombro dele pra eu chorar, tendo ele pra me aconselhar quando preciso. Eu realmente sentia falta de tomar café com ele todas as manhãs e o ver sair correndo para o trabalho porque ficou tempo demais conversando comigo e com Alice.

- Olá Alteza – minha mãe fez reverência a Edward que estava com o braço ao redor do ombro de Alice

- Sem formalidades srª Dwyer – Edward cumprimentou minha mãe com rápido abraço – Me chamem de Edward

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward – meu pai trocou um aperto de mão com ele

- Nem acredito que conheço o príncipe – minha mãe e Alice estavam deslumbradas

- Se controlem – voltei para os braços de Edward e Alice arregalou seus olhos – Não temos nada – falei séria para minha irmã que fez bico

Estávamos conversando enquanto tirávamos as caixas de Alice de dentro do quarto quando o celular de Edward tocou, ele se afastou um pouco e logo depois voltou com um sorriso.

- Meu pai chegou, vamos, quero te apresentar a ele – Edward pegou em minha mão e já ia sair me puxando quando olhou para os meus pais – Se os senhores permitirem que eu roube sua filha um pouco

- Podem ir – meu pai sorriu mostrando as rugas perto de seu olho

Logo eu e Edward estávamos correndo pelo campus atraindo alguns olhares feios para nós.

- Edward, eu não sou atleta, dá pra diminuir a velocidade? – eu já estava ofegante e ele ainda não aparentava sinal de cansaço

- Quem manda ser gorda e não ir à academia – riu diminuindo a velocidade

Dei um tapa em sua cabeça e o olhei feio, mas ele depositou um beijo na minha bochecha me amolecendo. Quando estávamos chegando até a entrada principal onde estava o carro com o símbolo da realeza, comecei a ficar nervosa, seria apresentada ao rei, pelo príncipe.

- Nervosa? – Edward me questionou quando estávamos de frente ao carro

- Muito – murmurei

Carlisle Cullen apareceu em nossas vistas e segurei a respiração, ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele era um rei bem jovem, havia acabado de completar seus 50 anos em uma estrondosa festa que monopolizou todo o Reino Unido.

- Pai – Edward lhe deu um leve abraço – Jasper – na hora de cumprimentar o irmão eles dois começaram a dar murros uns aos outros enquanto riam

- São duas crianças – Carlisle se aproximou de mim e senti minhas bochechas queimarem

- Acho que sim – murmurei tímida

- Já estão conversando? Não esperam que eu fizesse as devidas apresentações? – Edward se aproximou junto do príncipe Jasper

- Sua amiga estava sozinha – Carlisle se justificou

- Então, me deixem fazer as apresentações. Pai essa é Isabella, Isabella esse é meu pai, Carlisle – apontava para cada um enquanto falava – E Bella esse é meu irmão Jasper

- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella – Jasper me cumprimentou

- Apenas Bella! E é um prazer conhecê-lo também Jasper.

Após conversar um pouco com eles, Edward e eu seguimos para a _Sweet November*_ onde Rosalie e Emmett estavam.

- Isso foi tão estranho pra você quanto foi para mim? – Edward perguntou enquanto caminhávamos abraçados

- Muito estranho, nunca imaginei ser apresentada ao rei... Pelo príncipe

Edward deu uma gargalhada gostosa e beijou minha bochecha, seguimos calados até a cafeteria e ao chegarmos lá nos deparamos com o casal se beijando em nossa mesa.

- Pode ir parando com a _putaria, _isso é lugar de família – gritei chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas

- Isabella, fala com a minha mão – Rosalie estendeu sua mão e voltou a beijar Emmett

- Eca – Edward e eu falamos em uníssemos

Depois de muita sacrifício conseguimos com que o casalzinho meloso se separasse. A Srª Smith trouxe nossos pedidos de sempre, conversou rapidamente com cada um de nós e deu seus parabéns ao casal.

- Conheceu o sogro hoje em Bellitta – Emmett comentou com a boca cheia de biscoitos caseiros

- Sogro? Eu não tenho sogro – tenho certeza que a confusão estava estampada em meu rosto

- Tem sim, o rei Carlisle – Emmett riu da própria piada e acabei pegando um dos muffins que estava na mesa e lançando em sua cara. – Hm, chocolate

Nós quatro começamos a rir da idiotice do grandão com cérebro de criança. Meu celular e de Edward anunciou que havia uma nova mensagem. A minha era de Alice

_De: Alice_

_Para: Bella_

_Bella, cadê você? Já me instalei, mamãe e papai foram embora, estou perdida_

_De: Bella_

_Para: Alice_

_Estou na Sweet November, é a cafeteria mais perto do campus, fica pouco depois da fonte, não tem erro. _

- Quem era? – Rosalie questionou saboreando uma das paixões de sua vida, os muffins de morango com chocolate da srª Smith

- Alice – dei de ombros

- Jasper – Edward respondeu junto – Ele está vindo para cá

- Ai meu Deus, o gato do seu irmão está vindo pra cá? – Rosalie gritou recebendo um olhar reprovador de Emmett

- Que _porra _é essa de irmão gato? – Emm tirou os braços das costas dela e a olhou feio

- É apenas modo de falar, sabe que só tenho olhos para você meu ursão – Rosalie voltou a beijá-lo

Olhei para Edward que mantinha o mesmo olhar nojo em sua face, era estranho ver os nossos dois melhores amigos, que viviam brigando um com o outro, juntos.

- Bellita – ouvi a voz de sinos de Alice e logo me virei para vê-la ainda com a roupa de quando chegou

- Alice – a abracei – Senta aqui

Apresentei Alice a Rosalie e Emmett que adoraram minha irmã. Logo Rose e Alice dispararam em uma conversa sobre moda e os últimos desfiles da estação, me deixando _boiando. _Logo vi uma cabeleira loira se aproximar de nós e então percebi que era Jasper.

- Alteza – Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e eu fizemos a referência

Não sabíamos ainda como agir com Jasper, nós sabíamos que Edward era contra toda a formalidade que o cercava, mas, não sabíamos se Jasper era da mesma forma.

- Nada disso, me chamem apenas de Jasper e me tratem assim como meu irmão – era perceptível o rubor em sua face pelo fato de termos feito a referência.

- Ah então senta ai cara, o que você vai querer? – Emmett quebrou o clima tenso nos fazendo rir.

Logo Jasper se enturmou com todos nós, Alice parecia que conhecia o pessoal a vida inteira. Chamamos a Srª Smith e apresentamos os dois para ela que ficou apaixonada por minha irmã e o príncipe.

Cada um fez o seu pedido e terminamos a nossa primeira noite juntos assim, com comida, piadas sem graça que só o Emmett sabe contar e devo dizer, estava feliz de ter minha irmãzinha ali comigo.

_*A Sweet November na fic é tipo o Central Perk em FRIENDS_


	8. Capítulo 7 - First Kiss

Capítulo 7 – First Kiss

Pov Bella

Estava na aula e o Sr Heck ensinava sobre morfologia, tentava prestar atenção em alguma coisa, mas estava praticamente impossível. Há algumas semanas estávamos enfrentando alguns problemas, Alice ficou com uma _rommate _que roncava e deixava restos de comida pelo quarto, Jasper estava com um _rommate_ que odiava a monarquia e tudo relacionado a ela e eu e Rosalie estávamos enfrentando problemas com a falta de espaço em nosso quarto. Desde o surgimento desses pequenos problemas, passávamos horas a fio na intenção de achar alguma solução para pelo menos um deles.

- Senhorita Swan? – a voz grossa do Sr. Heck me despertou das minhas árduas tentativas de pensar em alguma solução

- Sim?

- Poderia nos responder a pergunta? – seu tom prepotente me irritava, respirei fundo e procurei no quadro algo que pudesse me situar na aula, mas ele encontrava-se perfeitamente branco

Sr. Heck era um homem alto, aparentava ter no máximo 50 anos, seu rosto sempre estava perfeitamente barbeado e seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado para trás. Quando estava ao seu lado me sentia com uma anã, ele sempre usava blusas xadrez que parecem ter uma década que são usada, em seu rosto sempre está presente um sorriso irônico e ele nunca é amigável com seus alunos e essas "pequenas coisas" me irritavam mais do que Alice tentando cantar. Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa plausível a voz de Edward preencheu o ambiente me permitindo respirar aliviada.

- Sr. Heck, a resposta correta é complexo de Golgi – seu tom firme tirou a atenção daquele velho idiota de mim.

- Parabéns Sr. Cullen e Srta Swan, na próxima, preste atenção na aula – seu tom me fazia querer levar o meu dedo médio, mas apenas respirei fundo e lhe lancei um sorriso irônico

Nos minutos restantes da aula, anotei cada palavra, vírgula e ponto final que aquele homem falava.

- Odeio aquele homem – comentei pela milésima vez enquanto Edward e eu seguíamos para nossos armários que ficavam lado a lado

- Tudo isso por causa de uma pergunta que não soube responder? – Edward mantia um sorriso zombeteiro que me fazia querer arrebentar sua cara.

- Ele me odeia Cullen – coloquei meu livro de qualquer jeito no armário e peguei a chave do meu carro que ficava pendurada em um suporte. – Mas agora, tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

- Como, por exemplo... – caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento que pelo horário estava cheio de alunos

- A falta de espaço em meu quarto e os horríveis _roommates _dos nossos irmãos- enumerei em meus dedos

- Tem razão! Estou preocupado com Jasper, não sabemos até o ódio pela monarquia pode levar aquele Chris – Edward se recostou no para-brisa da minha _Range Rover _ e me puxou para seus braços.

- Precisamos resolver isso... e logo – suspirei pesado, encostado meu rosto em seu peito

- Bom, tenho que ir, combinei com Emmett de ir ajudá-lo a comprar um presente para Rosalie – beijou minha bochecha

- Tchau, se pensar em alguma coisa me manda uma mensagem – gritei a última parte porque ele já corria em direção ao seu Volvo.

Ainda o escutei gritar _"Pode Deixar"_, mas logo seu carro saía do estacionamento em uma velocidade não permitida pelos níveis de segurança. Abri o meu carro, larguei minha bolsa de qualquer jeito no banco traseiro e logo peguei a rua que levava em direção aos dormitórios da faculdade.

Enquanto dirigia minha mente processava ideias para solucionar nossos problemas, mas nenhuma parecia boa suficiente, até que passei perto de algumas casas, nunca havia as reparado ali, elas eram tipicamente britânicas, juntas, em tons mais escuros, algumas janelas brancas e por fora pareciam pequenas, mas por dentro eram enormes e então vi uma placa que me chamou minha atenção, em letras garrafais estava escrito: Vende-se.

Parei o carro e tirei foto da fachada da casa e anotei o número que estava ali, em seguida mandei uma mensagem para todos marcando de nos encontrar na _Sweet November _em uma hora. Voltei para o carro e sorri aliviada por ter encontrado uma solução para nossos problemas.

Na hora marcada, estavam os cinco sentados em nossa mesa habitual e os olhos demonstravam o quão curiosos estavam.

- Encontrei a solução perfeita – anunciei com um sorriso largo em minha face

- Que seria... – Alice não escondia sua curiosidade, quicando na cadeira

- Mudarmos para uma casa – era impossível conter a animação que me dominava

Mas de repente, todos ficaram calados, aquela não era a reação que eu estava esperando, comecei a ficar nervosa e tentei decifrar a expressão de cada um.

- Sabe que não é má ideia? – Rosalie começou e logo sorriu para mim – Eu topo

- Se minha loira tá dentro, eu também to – Emmett abriu um sorriso mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas.

E assim, um por um, foi aceitando minha proposta. Começamos a ver quanto cada um poderia contribuir e no fim conseguimos um valor bem alto. Ligamos para o número que eu havia gravado em meu celular e marcamos de ir no dia seguinte logo após a aula.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e a ansiedade tomava conta de mim, Rosalie já havia saído, então logo troquei de roupa, fiz minha higiene matinal e corri em direção ao meu carro.

Acabei chegando atrasada na aula do Sr Heck e precisei aguentar aquele idiota soltando indiretas, quando terminou a aula dele foi impossível conter o suspiro de alívio.

- Acho que você deveria disfarçar que não gosta da aula dele – Edward chegou por trás quando eu pegava o livro da próxima aula no meu armário.

- Quero mais é que ele saiba o ódio que sinto por ele – empinei o nariz irritada e Edward começou a rir

O resto do dia se arrastou, a todo segundo olhava para o relógio. Quando o último sinal tocou, quase pulei da cadeira.

- Se acalma Bella – Edward ria da minha ansiedade enquanto caminhávamos até o estacionamento.

Havíamos combinado de ir os seis em um mesmo carro. Quando eu e Edward chegamos ao estacionamento já estavam todos encostado no carro do Emmett, entreguei o endereço a ele e logo estávamos os seis indo em direção aquele que poderia se tornar nosso lar.

Ao chegarmos lá, uma mulher que aparentava ter seus 40 anos nos esperava, ela possuía longos cabelos negros, uma pele branca bem semelhante a minha e olhos azuis como o céu em um dia quente de verão.

- Altezas? – a calma voz da moça demonstrava surpresa ao ver Edward e Jasper ali

- Só Edward – ele se pronunciou

- Só Jasper – o irmão fez o mesmo

- Ah claro! Me chamo Meredith e irei mostrar a casa a vocês – sua face possuía um leve rubor

- Emmett, Rosalie, Isabella e Alice – Emmett disse o nome de cada um, apontando para que a mulher pudesse saber quem era quem.

A casa era simplesmente incrível, possuía seis quartos – assim como queríamos – todos eram suítes, havia uma cozinha espetacular, toda mobiliada em inox, uma sala de estar incrível, que nos permitiria fazer nossas noites de filmes.

- E quanto a senhora gostaria por essa casa? – Edward foi direto enquanto nós estávamos deslumbrados com a beleza da casa

- 400 mil libras* - respirei aliviada ao ouvir o valor

Somando o que cada um de nós poderia dar, havíamos conseguido 800 mil libras, parece um valor absurdo, mas Edward e Jasper deram quase 300 mil libras cada um e mesmo depois de muita discussão, não aceitaram diminuir o valor.

- Quando podemos nos mudar? – perguntei ansiosa, me aproximando de Edward que passou o braço na minha cintura

- Na verdade, a casa encontra-se disponível, era da minha filha mas ela mudou para os Estados Unidos e pediu para que eu tomasse conta da venda – a senhora encarava eu e Edward de uma maneira engraçada, quase como admirada

- Iremos conversar, só um minuto – Edward me puxou para perto dos outros e ficamos um pouco afastados – O que acham? O dinheiro nós temos

- Estou apaixonada por essa casa, se não mudarmos para cá, juro que mato vocês cinco – Alice nos encarava de uma maneira assassina, arrancando risos de Jasper

- Eu gostei, é linda e tem tudo que precisamos nela – Rosalie estava encantada

- É legal, gostei – Jasper sendo Jasper

- Pode comprar, temos dinheiro, a casa é legal, por que não nos mudamos ainda? – Emmett sorria mostrando suas lindas e fofas covinhas

Assinamos o contrato e Edward foi com a senhora – que descobrimos chamar Heidi – até o cartório para resolver a parte burocrática enquanto nós começávamos a mudança. Nossos dormitórios eram pequenos, então não tínhamos muita coisa e caberia tudo no porta mala dos nossos carros e os móveis como cama e armário, pertenciam a faculdade, porém, quando fechamos contrato Heidi disse que não queria, então ficamos com toda a mobília da casa.

Depois foi preciso que os seis fossem até a secretária da faculdade para avisar que estávamos nos mudando do campus e toda aquela coisa chata, quando chegamos na casa, largamos todas as caixas pela sala e sentamos os seis no sofá preto.

- Precisamos escolher o quarto – Alice começou a quicar em nossa frente

- E como faremos isso sem ter briga? – Edward perguntou enquanto me abraçava

- Vamos enumerar os quartos e colocar em um pote seis papéis com os números e cada um tira um – Alice explicou sentando na mesa de centro.

Fizemos tudo que Alice disse, cada um tirou um número e começamos a organizar nossos quartos. O meu quarto era grande assim como o resto dos cômodos da casa, suas paredes eram brancas, havia uma cama de casal no centro da parede principal, havia duas portas dentro dele, uma levava ao banheiro e a outra ao closet. Montei o único móvel que eu havia trazido que era a minha penteadeira e comecei a pendurar meus quadros.

Estava colocando o último quadro quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura que me puxaram, soltei um grito e esperei o impacto no chão, mas havia caído em cima de algo macio.

- Ai – ouvi o gemido de Edward e me sentei assustada

- Ai meu Deus! Edward você está bem? – passei a mão em seu rosto preocupada

- Estou sim – sua voz estava difícil mas seus olhos esmeraldas me encararam

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas comecei a sentir como se tivesse um imã me puxando de encontro a Edward e o mesmo parecia acontecer com ele, fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais, até que senti sua mão na minha nuca me puxando de encontro a sua boca. Seus lábios eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente aos meus, agarrei-me em seus cabelos e acabei subindo em seu colo, nossos lábios se moviam em um ritmo perfeito, mas o ar começou a se fazer escasso.

- Esperei tanto tempo por isso – Edward sussurou com a testa colada na minha

- No fundo, eu também – sorri acariciando seu rosto.

Quando disse isso, Edward abriu os olhos e me deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos, me abraçando fortemente, puxou meu rosto de encontro ao seu e nos beijamos de novo. Naquele momento, finalmente senti o que eu tanto procurava, eu me senti completa.

_*A libra esterlina é a moeda que circula no Reino Unido, pesquisei hoje (14/09) e ela está valendo 3,62 reais._


	9. Capítulo 8 - Happy Birthday Rose

Cap 8 – Happy Birthday Rose

Pov Bella

Depois do beijo entre eu e Edward, ainda fiquei receosa, mas então percebi o quanto gostava dele e não era igual o sentimento que tinha por Jasper e Emmett. Desde então, estamos tendo algo ainda não especificado.

- O que minha idiota tanto pensa? – Edward me abraçou por trás depositando um beijo em meu pescoço enquanto eu admirava o crepúsculo na varanda do nosso apartamento

- Em nós – admiti despreocupada

- E isso é bom?- sua voz rouca próxima ao meu ouvido me fazia arrepiar

- Muito – me virei e encontrei seus lábios

O beijo era calmo, apenas para matarmos a saudades um do outro. Edward colocou a mão em minha cintura me puxando para si, enfiei minha mão direita em seus cabelos dourados enquanto a esquerda repousava em seu pescoço. O ar começou a se fazer escasso, então nos separamos com curtos selinhos.

- Como aguentei tanto tempo sem teus lábios? – Edward murmurou com nossas testas encostadas

- Deixem de ser tão melosos – Jasper fazia uma careta enquanto estava encostado no portal

- O que você quer? – o encarei irritada por ter interrompido o momento fofo de Edward

- Nossa, que grosseria cunhadinha – Jasper era extremamente idiota e sabia irritar as pessoas

- Vira homem Jasper – Emmett apareceu dando um tapa no pescoço do meu cunhado

- _Filho da pulta, _isso dói – Jasper esfregava o pescoço enquanto ríamos dele

- Ótimo, estão todos aqui – Alice entrou saltitando na varanda

- Está faltando a Rose – a lembrei

- Exatamente! Ela não pode ouvir – minha irmã sorria animada – O aniversário dela está chegando e nós, como melhores amigos dela, iremos fazer uma festa surpresa

Não havia o que discutir, Alice já havia decidido que a festa iria acontecer e que iríamos ter que ajudar, então, apenas aceitamos os fatos e começamos a planejar alguns detalhes antes que Rosalie chegasse da casa de seus pais.

- Estou com fome – Emmett largou o notebook na mesa de centro

- Confesso que eu também! – suspirei deitando no chão

Estávamos com preguiça de cozinhar alguma coisa, então Emmett ligou em um restaurante de comida chinesa. Enquanto a comida não chegava, sentei no sofá para assistir uma série que passava na TV, Edward deitou em meu colo e fiquei acariciando seu cabelo.

- Isso está tão bom – ronronou igual um gatinho manhoso

- É tanto açúcar que me dá vontade de vomitar – Alice fingiu estar vomitando e recebeu uma almofada minha na cabeça

Desde que Alice e Jasper descobriram que Edward e eu estávamos juntos, eles vem nos irritando sempre que possível.

Logo a campainha tocou e só vimos o vulto de Emmett correndo até a porta. Não consegui conter o riso ao ver o desespero dele por comida. Depois de pagar, foi até a cozinha para pegar os pratos e talheres. Apesar de termos uma ótima sala de jantar, gostávamos de comer na mesa de centro sentados no chão.

- Quando a Rosalie volta? – Alice perguntou enquanto brigava com os hashi

- Sábado, no dia da festa – Emmett estava com a boca cheia o que fez sua voz sair engraçada

- Que nojo Emmett – Jasper fez uma careta

- Vira homem Jasper – Edward jogou uma almofada no irmão que o lançou um olhar mortal

Nosso jantar se passou por meio a provocações e depois fomos continuar com os preparativos para o aniversário de Rose, precisávamos adiantar o máximo possível antes que ela voltasse de viagem.

- Não aguento mais, preciso ir dormir – me despedi de todos e segui para o meu quarto.

Tomei um longo banho quente, já que o outono havia chegado e o clima tinha esfriado bastante, peguei um pijama de mangas compridas, com pequenos corações rosa na calça de moletom e na blusa havia um enorme coração rosa escrito "Be mine"*.

Deitei embaixo do grande cobertor e deixei meu corpo relaxar, quando estava quase me entregando a consciência ouvi o ranger da minha porta.

- Amor? – a voz de Edward preencheu o ambiente

- Edward? O que faz aqui? – me sentei na cama e liguei meu abajur

- Vim dormir com você – mesmo com a pouca luz consegui ver um sorriso travesso em seu rosto

Dei-lhe espaço e ele abraçou minha cintura colocando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, ali em seus braços, logo cai na inconsciência.

- Isabella Marie Swan cadê as flores? – Alice estava desesperada enquanto organizávamos o salão onde seria o aniversário de Rosalie

- Estão chegando Alice, se acalme, ainda faltam cinco horas até Rosalie chegar – não conseguia parar de rir da minha irmã

Antes que Alice viesse me matar por estar rindo dela, Emmett e Jasper chegaram com as caixas de bebidas e ela precisou levá-los para o local que estava destinado para guardá-las

Fiquei arrumando a decoração, até que duas mãos cobriram meu rosto, logo reconheci o perfume de Edward e abri um sorriso.

- Me tire daqui – implorei depois que ele havia retirado às mãos do meu rosto

- Alice está tão difícil assim? – colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha

- Muito, ela está me deixando louca- escondi meu rosto em seu peito e o senti rir

- Pense que vai valer a pena quando vê o sorriso de Rosalie ao chegar aqui

- Tem razão – suspirei pesado e voltamos aos preparativos da festa.

Já era quase 21h00min quando Emmett saiu para buscar Rosalie no aeroporto. A família dela morava em New Jersey nos Estados Unidos e havia duas semanas que ela estava lá.

- Ela está chegando – Alice gritou e todos se prepararam para surpreender Rose

A faculdade inteira parecia estar ali e isso acontecia por causa da popularidade ao extremo que Rosalie e Alice tinham.

- Surpresa – todos gritaram em conjunto quando Rosalie adentrou o salão

A expressão em seu rosto foi incrivelmente hilária e agradeci a Alice por ter obrigado Jasper a gravar quando minha amiga adentrasse o salão.

- Não acredito que fizeram tudo isso por mim – Rosalie disse com lágrimas nos olhos ao sentar na mesa onde estávamos os cinco

- Você merece isso e muito mais – Alice sorriu abraçando-a

- Achei isso desnecessário – Jasper tinha um sorriso no rosto – Feliz aniversário loira de farmácia

- Também te amo Jazz – Rose o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha

A noite se seguiu animada, Rosalie aproveitava a festa como ninguém, mesmo depois das horas de voo, Jasper ficava com uma menina no canto da festa, o que fez Emmett e Edward saírem gritando pelo salão "Ele não é gay", Alice ainda coordenava algumas coisas da festa e eu? Eu apenas sorria e admirava a minha nova família.

***Seja meu**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Nothing is perfect parte 1

Capítulo 9 – Life as a public couple

Pov Bella

O aniversário da Rose ainda foi assunto durante algumas semanas pela faculdade e isso me deixou aliviada porque tirou o foco do meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Não quero que você viaje – repeti novamente para Edward que arrumava sua mala.

- Amor, é por pouco tempo – sentou na cama me puxando para seu colo.

- Da outro vez você disse a mesma coisa e foram quase dois meses sem você – cruzei os braços emburrada

- Dessa vez será diferente, prometo – sorriu me dando um selinho.

Suspirei pesado admitindo a derrota, recebendo um sorriso dele. Edward voltou a fazer sua mala enquanto deitei na cama e fiquei o admirando. Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito apenas arrumando suas coisas para viajar? Seu cabelo estava bagunçando com uma mecha caindo por seu rosto e os músculos destacados na blusa branca, suspirei pesado enquanto o admirava. Edward e Jasper partiram poucas horas depois, não fomos com eles ao aeroporto por causa dos papparrazis.

- Então – Alice me encarava com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Você e o Edward já definiram o status do relacionamento?

Estávamos eu, Alice e Rosalie deitadas em minha cama comendo chocolate e pipoca. Emmett havia saído com alguns amigos.

- Não definimos nada – suspirei pesado encarando o teto – e isso me preocupa

- Por quê? – Rosalie questionou preocupada

- Edward é um príncipe e ele está indo para o Brasil, com todas aquelas garotas lindas e não temos nada oficial – comecei a me desesperar enquanto caminhava pelo quarto.

- Isabella Marie Swan – Alice me segurou pelos ombros e olhou fundo nos meus olhos – Edward te ama, é possível ver o brilho no olhar dele quando vocês estão juntos e pensa que não vejo quando ele vem dormir com você? – sorriu maliciosa

- Alice tem razão, Edward é seu e não vai ser uma viagem que mudará isso – Rosalie me dirigiu um sorriso reconfortante.

Pulei em cima das duas e nos abraçamos antes de voltar a nos encher de porcaria.

Havia pouco mais de três dias desde que Edward estava viajando e ele me fazia uma falta imensa, decidi entrar na internet para me distrair.

Liguei o notebook, meu olhar voltou até o porta retrato que ficava na minha estante, na foto estávamos os seis sentados no sofá no dia em que mudamos para a casa.

Foi impossível conter o sorriso, porém, ele não durou muito em meus lábios. A manchete que tomava conta de boa parte da página do NY Times*, dizia o seguinte: "Príncipe Edward é flagrado com morena em boate brasileira".

Ao terminar de ler aquelas palavras, as lágrimas tomaram conta do meu rosto, tudo aquilo que me preocupava estava acontecendo, ele havia encontrado alguém melhor.

Pov Edward

O cansaço ainda se fazia presente em meu corpo, noite passada Carlisle me fez ir para uma boate com Jasper para cuidar dele.

Me forcei a sair da cama, fiz minha higiene matinal e liguei o notebook para ver as últimas notícias, como príncipe é minha obrigação me manter informado, mas antes que conseguisse ler alguma matéria, uma manchete chamou minha atenção: "Príncipe Edward é flagrado com morena em boate brasileira".

Cliquei na matéria e logo reconheci a garota da foto, ela havia pedido para tirar uma foto comigo, mas devido ao som alto tive que me aproximar para que pudesse o que ela falava.

Bati no teclado e peguei meu celular, tentei ligar para Bella e ela não me atendia

_- O que você quer Edward? – sua voz era fraca e rouca_

- Bella, meu amor, presumo que viu a notícia

_- Eu e o mundo todo vimos, para que me ligou? Para esfregar na minha cara que encontrou alguém melhor? Parar rir da minha cara? Já estou sofrendo o suficiente, não preciso de você rindo de mim – suas palavras eram como facas em meu coração_

Antes que eu pudesse me defender, Bella desligou o celular, as lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto, limpei-as rapidamente, troquei de roupa e segui para os compromissos que precisava cumprir durante o dia.

Ainda tentei ligar para ela novamente, mas ninguém atendia. Jasper passou o dia me pedindo desculpas, ele ainda conseguiu falar com Alice que o escutou e prometeu me ajudar, mas Bella era cabeça dura demais.

- Edward Cullen, por que você é tão idiota? – encarei meu reflexo no espelho

Quem me olhasse de fora jamais diria o quanto eu estava sofrendo, mas a verdade é que meu coração estava partido em diversos pedaço. Bella era tudo para mim, foi com ela que eu aprendi o que era amar, o que era beijar de verdade, o que era se sentir especial* e era ela que ficava ao meu lado quando o mundo estava todo contra mim.

Deixei toda aquela dor sair de mim, as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim assim como a dor em meu peito.

Pov Bella

Aquela noite fui dormir como se em meu peito tivesse mil pedaços de cacos de vidros, tudo em mim doía e as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim. Eu o amava tanto, mas não podia aceitar uma traição.

Deitei na cama como um zumbi e dormir, uma noite sem sonhos, uma noite sem planos, a primeira noite sem ele.

*Todos eles usam o safári, navegador da Apple e assim que você abre ele, o primeiro site que aparece é o NY Times

* Olha eu roubando a frase do meu namorado kkk'


	11. Capítulo 10 - Nothing is perfect pt 2

Cap 10 – Nothing is perfect pt. 2

Pov Edward

Havia se passado um mês desde que aquela maldita notícia se espalhou pelo mundo, uma semana sem a minha Bella.

- Edward, precisamos conversar – Carlisle adentrou meu quarto e me encarava sério

- Sobre o que? – minha voz estava rouca e fraca

- Não aguento mais vê-lo dessa maneira, se ama tanto a Isabella, deveria lutar por ela ao invés de ficar nesse quarto sofrendo – e ali eu não vi o rei Carlisle, mas sim o meu pai – Você deve voltar pra Inglaterra. Eu e seu irmão cuidaremos dos seus compromissos

Abracei meu pai e comecei a arrumar minhas malas.

Pov Bella

Estava difícil carregar toda aquela dor em meu peito, todos tentam me animar, mas era algo praticamente impossível

- Chega! Não aguento mais te ver sofrendo desse jeito. – Alice me encarava com os braços cruzados com Emmett e Rosalie logo atrás dela – Liguei para o papai e nós quatro iremos passar o fim de semana em Bolton.

- Estou bem aqui – levantei do sofá e segui para meu quarto

Antes que eu conseguisse chegar até a escada, senti os braços do Emmett puxando minha cintura e me jogando em seus ombros.

- Emmett, me coloca no chão – batia em suas costas com toda a força que eu tinha, mas o idiota só ria

- Isabella Swan, você irá para Bolton sem reclamar ou quer que eu faça o papai vir te buscar? – Alice me encarava seriamente e suspirei pesado aceitando essa viagem

Batia o pé no chão, tentando prestar atenção em alguma palavra que o Sr. Philips dizia, mas só conseguia focar no relógio que anunciava cada vez mais a proximidade do fim das aulas, consequentemente, o início da viagem para minha cidade natal.

O sinal soou me fazendo pensar nas maneiras mais fáceis de conseguir fugir dessa viagem. Eu poderia sair da sala e me dirigir para o lado oposto do estacionamento, ótimo, era isso que eu faria. Antes de sair da sala, dei uma olhada na mesa que _ele _senta e senti meu peito apertar, limpei uma lágrima solitária que teimou em cair e me direcionei para a porta.

Para meu completo azar, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie estavam no corredor em frente a minha sala me esperando com sorrisos sacanas em seus rostos.

- Você não vai conseguir fugir – Rosalie ria da minha cara de indignação

- Somos mais inteligentes que você Bellita – Emmett passou o braço ao redor do meu pescoço

Fomos andando para o carro e considerei a ideia de gritar que estava sendo sequestrada, mas eles me odiariam eternamente. Nossas malas já estavam todas no carro do Emmett, sairíamos da escola direto para a estrada.

Sentei emburrada no banco de trás junto de Alice, fiquei olhando pela janela até que Lights da Ellie Goulding começou a tocar no rádio, logo Rosalie e Alice soltaram um gritinho. Até tentei me segurar, mas logo eu cantava junto com as duas, enquanto Emmett ria.

- You show the lights that stop me turn to Stone – gritávamos dentro do carro, jogando os cabelos

Quando a música terminou, começamos a rir igual loucas, talvez aquela viagem fosse fazer muito bem a mim.

Pov Edward

Quando o jatinho da coroa decolou, meu coração estava acelerado como nunca antes. Tentei me distrai com algum livro, mas aquela longa viagem era torturante para mim.

- Senhor Cullen, estamos pousando em Londres, no horário local são 16h30min da tarde – a voz do piloto soou, me assustando

Desembarquei rapidamente e havia alguns papparazzis na porta do aeroporto, o que me deixou irritado, porque era por culpa deles que eu estava nessa situação. Cada vez que se aproximava mais da casa, meu coração ia a loucura, finalmente teria a oportunidade de contar a verdade para Bella.

O motorista do palácio – que havia me trazido – me ajudou a colocar as malas na porta da casa e se despediu. Quando abri a porta, estranhei, não havia ninguém. Eles deviam ter saído para comer.

Fui tomar um banho e desfazer minhas malas. Quando estava tudo organizado, olhei no relógio e já se passava das 19h00min da noite. Então peguei o meu celular e disquei o número da Alice.

- _Oi big brother _– A voz de Alice parecia animada

- Oi Alice, cadê todos vocês? – Jasper havia conversado com Alice e explicado a verdade

- _Estamos em Bolton, na casa do meu pai. Precisávamos tirar a Bella de casa –_ ouvir aquilo só me deu a certeza de que a Bella esta sofrendo tanto quanto eu

- Quando vocês voltam?

- _Segunda, no máximo terça – _não consegui conter o suspiro, seria mais tempo longe da Bella

Me despedi de Alice e fui dormir

Pov Bella

Alice estava se esforçando ao máximo para me deixar animada, mas quando eu ficava sozinha o sorriso dele vinha em minha mente, o quão adorável ele era comigo e então, as lágrimas começavam a cair.

- Alice me contou o que aconteceu – Charlie sentou ao meu lado no jardim – Acho que deve ouvir o que o garoto tem a te dizer

- Você é meu pai, deveria estar com raiva dele – continuei encarando um ponto fixo

- Pelo que Alice me contou, não acredito que ele tenha te traído

- Eu vi a foto – o encarei com as lágrimas já querendo cair

- Meu pequeno cisne* lembro de quando você me ligou chorando falando que a mídia havia inventado mentiras sobre você porque andava com Edward – o nome dele trouxe um aperto em meu peito – já imaginou que essa pode ser apenas mais uma história destorcida?

- Não sei o que fazer papai – deitei o rosto no ombro dele

- Ligue para Edward, escute o que ele tem a dizer – Charlie beijou minha testa e saiu

Fiquei pensando um pouco, até que peguei meu celular, havia várias mensagens dele e pela primeira vez retonei uma delas. Estava esperando ele atender quando um carro estacionou na frente da casa e imediatamente o reconheci. Era o carro do Edward

- Bella – ele estava abatido, olheiras arroxeadas chamavam a atenção em seu rosto, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e suas roupas amassadas – Me escuta por favor, aquela matéria é falsa

- Por que devo acreditar isso? Aquela garota era muito mais bonita que eu e nós dois não temos nada – cruzei os braços tentando conter a dor em meu peito

- Porque eu te amo e como pode dizer que não temos nada? Nós estamos juntos, eu ainda não havia feito o pedido porque estava pensando em como fazer isso – ele andava de um lado pro outro passando a mão em seu cabelo

- Você me ama? – era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquelas três palavras

- Mais do que a mim mesmo – ele se aproximava

Não resisti e o puxei para um beijo, meu peito parecia que ia explodir, como eu sentia falta da boca dele, do seu cheiro, como eu sentia falta dele.

- Aleluia irmãos – ouvi a voz de Emmett e nos separamos – Esses dois finalmente se entenderam

- O que faz aqui Edward? – Rosalie tentava segurar o sorriso

- Não aguentava mais ficar sem a Bella e meu pai me mandou vir atrás dela – Edward sorriu para mim e beijou minha testa

- Big brother – Alice veio correndo até ele e o abraçando – Então vocês já estão bem?

- Ainda iremos conversar algumas coisas – o encarei séria – mas não ficaremos separados

Depois de todos comemorarem, levei Edward para conhecer meu pai.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-lo – Charlie cumprimentou Edward – quero que faça minha filha feliz

- Farei o possível e impossível para deixar Bella sempre feliz – sua voz era tão firme que meu coração aqueceu

Quando era por volta de 00:00 fomos todos pros quartos e depois do que pareceu ser o mês mais longo da minha vida, eu dormi abraçada a Edward.

Depois da fic ficar em um hiatus rápido, My Dear Prince está de volta, passem lá pra dar uma olhada.

.br/historia/381989/My_Dear_Prince/capitulo/11/


	12. Capítulo 11 - New Couple

Cap 11 – New Couple

Pov Bella

Desde a confusão que havia acontecido devido as notícias falsas, Edward e eu decidimos não ler mais nenhuma fofoca que tivesse o nome dele no meio. Em relação ao pedido de namoro, ele disse que faria algo mágico e por isso precisava de tempo para pensar.

Estávamos eu, Edward, Rose e Emmett na Sweet November, aproveitando o pouco tempo que tínhamos entre as aulas.

- Onde está a Alice e o Jasper? – Rose questionou antes de deliciar-se com seu muffin de chocolate

- Aqueles dois estão muito estranhos – Emmett lembrou – Eles deram para sumir – completou

- Será que eles estão aprontando algo? – Edward tomou um gole de seu cappuccino

- Estamos falando da Alice, ela sempre está aprontando algo – olhei a hora no meu celular e percebi que tínhamos que voltar para sala

Rosalie seguiu para sua aula e Emmett, Edward e eu seguimos para a nossa. Iríamos mexer com cadáveres. Emmett e eu fomos para nossa bancada.

- Não vou dormir a noite – choraminguei

- Deixa de ser molenga – Emmett provocou e voltou a prestar atenção no professor

O professor nos dava instruções de como cortar a pele com o bisturi, apesar de essa ser a profissão dos meus sonhos, mexer com aqueles corpos frios me dava náuseas.

- Vou vomitar – Emmett anunciou antes de fazer o corte

- Depois me chama de molenga – peguei a pinça e abri um pouco da pele

Nessa hora meu estômago revirou, mas respirei fundo e voltei a fazer todos os procedimentos que o professor pedia. Quando o som do sinal soou, soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- Faltava pouco pra eu não desmaiar no meio daquela sala – confessei enquanto íamos para nossa próxima aula

- Eu estava ótimo – Emmett empinou o nariz

- Sério? Porque você ainda está meio verde – Edward gargalhou da cara de Emmett

Nossa próxima aula seria com o professor Heck e como sempre, ela passou extremamente devagar. Quando o sinal tocou quase dei um grito de aleluia, mas me contive, afinal, eu já tinha ódio demais vindo daquele professor.

- Vocês viram o Jasper? Meu pai e minha vó estão vindo e não consigo encontrar aquele viado – Edward estava nervoso e andava de um lado pro outro no estacionamento

- Vou ligar para Alice e ver se ela sabe dele – anunciei na tentativa de acalmá-lo

- _Oi maninha gata – _A voz estridente da Alice soou do outro lado

- Você sabe cadê o Jasper? – fui direta recebendo uma reclamação

- _Não sei dele não _– retrucou nervosa e conseguir ouvir a voz do Jasper ao fundo

- Ta bom – desliguei o telefone e voltei para os três pares de olhos que me encaravam – Eles estavam juntos, mas por algum motivo, Alice mentiu para mim

- Esses dois estão escondendo alguma coisa – Rosalie refletiu

- Percebeu isso sozinha loira? – Edward provocou

- Edward Cullen, se você não quiser perto o que tem no meio das pernas, cala a boca – Rose ameaçou e vi meu namorado engolir em seco

- Já sei – chamei a atenção dos três – E se seguíssemos eles na próxima vez que os dois forem sair?

- Como vamos saber que os dois vão sair juntos? – Emmett questionou

- Eles sempre saem juntos – retruquei – E é óbvio, quando um sai, pouco depois o outro também sai

- Então vamos segui-los hoje á noite – Edward deu um sorriso torto – Mas, agora preciso conseguir falar com o viado do meu irmão

Quando Jasper finalmente atendeu, Edward saiu para encontrar com seu pai e sua avó e eu, Emmett e Rosalie fomos para casa.

- O que vão fazer no Natal? – perguntei quebrando o silêncio

- Acho que devo ir pra casa dos meu pais – Rosalie comentou

- Não sei, desde a morte da minha mãe, meu pai não gosta de datas comemorativas – Emmett deu de ombros

Emmett havia nos contado a algum tempo que sua mãe havia morrido de um câncer, foi quando ele e Edward ficaram ainda mais próximos, ambos partilhavam do sentimento de ter perdido a mãe.

- Todo ano meu pai faz uma grande ceia, queria que vocês fossem com a família de vocês – sorri ao ver Emmett se animar

- Obrigado pequena, faz alguns anos que não sei o que é um natal de verdade - Emmett me puxou para um abraço e retribui com todo carinho

- Irei ligar para os meus pais, mas, acho que eles vão gostar da ideia – Rose sorriu animada

A noite logo chegou e estávamos os quatro na sala esperando Jasper e Alice saírem.

- Vou sair – Jasper anunciou ao entrar na sala – Tenho um encontro

Emmett segurou – muito mal – uma risada e Rosalie lhe deu um belo tapa na nuca. Jasper saiu meio desconfiado e logo depois Alice anunciou sua saída. Corremos para o carro do Edward – que era o melhor motorista – e começamos a segui-la

- Eles são bons, escolheram um restaurante afastado do campus – Rose comentou no banco traseiro

- Isso prova que eles tem algo a esconder – Emmett era o mais animado com essa perseguição

Chegamos a um restaurante chamado _La Belle, _ficamos rodando na rua, até que Alice entrou no restaurante. Edward estacionou o carro e fomos para a entrada do restaurante.

Não foi muito difícil conseguirmos uma mesa, mas Edward exigiu que não contasse ao irmão que estávamos lá. Sentamos todos em um local privilegiado para a mesa de Alice e Jasper

- Caralho, eles vão se beijar – Emmett quase berrou e recebeu um beliscão da Rosalie

- Emmett, cala a porra da boca, eles vão acabar descobrindo a gente aqui – Edward esbravejou com Emmett

Tenho certeza que nossos queixos quase encostavam no chão quando vimos Alice e Jasper se beijarem.

- Não acredito, achei que o Jasper seria meu amigo gay – Rosalie choramingou nos fazendo rir

- Graças a Deus meu irmão é homem – Edward murmurou

- Cadê o Emmett? – percebi que ele não estava a mesa

Não foi preciso muito tempo para encontra-lo, um estrondoso barulho tomou conta do restaurante, Emmett havia conseguido tropeçar e derrubar diversas cadeiras que estavam empilhadas em um canto.

- Emmett? – Jasper levantou da mesa junto com Alice

E o que Edward, Rosalie e eu fizemos? Fomos parar embaixo da mesa.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Alice apareceu embaixo da mesa e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem

- É Bella, acho que perdeu seu brinco mesmo – Rosalie usou do maior cinismo possível

- Vocês nos seguiram? – Jasper nos encarava seriamente

- Maninho, tenho mais o que fazer – Edward passou o braço pelo meu ombro com um olhar sugestivo

- Não posso mais ter um jantar com minha namorada? – Emmett abraçou a Rosalie

- Chega – esbravejei – Seguimos vocês sim, tem um tempão que estão estranhos e agora descobrimos que vocês estão juntos

- Por que esconderam da gente? – Rose cruzou os braços e se pôs ao meu lado

- Porque queríamos ter certeza se isso iria funcionar – Alice retrucou

O gerente do restaurante ao ver a confusão que Emmett havia causado, pediu gentilmente que nos retirássemos, graças a Deus nenhum paparazzi estava na porta. Depois de toda confusão, fomos os seis para casa e terminamos nossa noite ouvindo a história de amor da Alice de Jasper enquanto comíamos muita porcaria. Apesar de todas as confusões que causávamos, eu não podia pedir amigos melhores.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Christmas Special

Christmas Special

_24 de dezembro, 2013_

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto e sorri com a neve caindo, estava na nova casa do meu pai, ele havia decidido deixar a pequena cidade de Bolton e comprou uma casa próximo ao centro de Londres, era até mais fácil para ele, porque o seu escritório de advocacia ficava aqui.

Quando convidei Edward e sua família, ele fez questão da ceia ser no palácio. Charlie não gostou da ideia no começo, já que era tradição a comemoração de Natal ser feita em nossa casa.

- Preparada para conhecer o palácio? – Alice sentou ao meu lado na cama

- Não mesmo – deitei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto branco – Você não deve estar muito diferente

- Estou com medo _pra caralho _– Alice confessou me fazendo rir – Você pelo menos já conhece o Carlisle

- O Carlisle é um amor de pessoa, não se desespere pequena – baguncei o cabelo dela e fui até meu closet – O que acha que devo vestir essa noite?

Pronto, havia sido o melhor jeito de distrair Alice, a baixinha entrou em meu closet e ficou quase o dia inteiro lá dentro. No final, ela havia separado um vestido preto com tule e aberto atrás, meu _Loubotin _também preto, uma clutch dourada e para que eu não morresse de frio, meu sobretudo bege. _(N/A: look Bella)_

- E sua roupa? Você passou o dia inteiro aqui – comentei enquanto separava o que usaria na minha maquiagem

- Escolhi minha roupa há uma semana – Alice sorriu travessa

- Isso não devia me surpreender – ironizei e desviei da almofada que Alice jogou em mim – Vai ter volta – brinquei

Quando comecei a me arrumar, já se passava das 20:00, no convite – sim, a família de Edward fez um convite para o Natal – constava que iniciaria as 22:00, então, eu precisaria estar pronta em menos de 2 horas.

Sequei meu cabelo, passei maquiagem e vesti a roupa que Alice havia separado. Me encarei no espelho e sorri ao ver o meu reflexo. Alice havia escolhido muito bem.

- Ta gatona em – Alice brincou enquanto eu descia as escadas

Quando Alice ficava nervosa, ela tinha a tendência a brincar em excesso.

- Esta belíssima minha filha – Charlie abriu um belo sorriso

- Obrigada pai – o abracei fortemente, antes de Alice começar a gritar que estávamos atrasados.

O caminho até o Palácio de Buckingham foi silencioso, Alice se controlava pra não roer todas as suas unhas e eu? Eu repassava na minha cabeça em como eu devia agir.

- Alice – murmurei e minha irmã me encarou com os olhos ansiosos – Você devia ter escolhido um salto menor

- Você está magnífica, só cuidado com as escadas – Alice me deu uma piscadinha antes de sair do carro

Minha vontade era de mandar ela pra _puta que pariu _mas, respirei fundo e sai do carro a tempo de ver Edward vindo em direção ao carro. Ele trajava um belo terno preto, seu cabelo estava bagunçado como o usual e o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava, estampava seu rosto.

- Você está linda – Edward murmurou quando se aproximou de mim

- Você não está nada mal – zombei dele enquanto era retribuída com uma bela gargalhada

- Vamos entrar, está frio – ele colocou a mão em minhas costas e me direcionou até a porta.

Senti meu queixo cair levemente quando adentrei o hall do palácio, era tudo tão perfeito, eu me sentia dentro de algum episódio de _Reign*, _era impossível conter o deslumbramento com tudo aquilo. Meu Deus! A família do meu namorado morava ali.

- Respira Bella – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido

- É tudo tão... Incrível – minha voz estava baixa

- Vejo que gostou da minha casa – olhei em direção da voz e quase morri quando vi a rainha Elizabeth parada ali

- Alteza – fiz a reverência e ela acenou – A senhora possui uma bela casa

- Fico feliz que tenha lhe agradado querida – Elizabeth abriu um sorriso fazendo as rugas de seus olhos aparecerem mais

Elizabeth estava com um dos seus típicos trajes para festividades, um vestido branco com algumas pedrarias e seu salto era baixo. Mesmo com seus 87 anos, a rainha parecia ter bem menos, devido a sua saúde de ferro.

- Gostaria dizer que aprecio muito seu relacionamento com meu neto – aquelas palavras me fizeram respirar aliviada – Edward fica mais feliz com você por perto

- Eu amo muito seu neto, alteza – eu nunca havia dito palavras tão sinceras em minha vida

Elizabeth sorriu docemente e me abraçou, em primeiro momento fiquei sem reação, mas logo retribui aquele abraço que me lembrava tanto de Renée.

Minha adorável e louca mãe, não passaria o Natal com a gente, ela estava nos EUA trabalhando no lançamento de sua nova coleção.

- Vó, irei roubar a Bella de você um pouquinho – Edward chegou sorrateiramente com seu sorriso torto.

- Claro querido, cuide dela – Elizabeth brincou com o neto que acenou com a cabeça.

Edward me levou até o segundo andar e parou em frente a uma porta de madeira, na maçaneta havia suas iniciais. A grande cama se destacava, a bancada preenchia uma parede inteira, um quadro dele e de sua mãe chamava a atenção, não era enorme, mas o amor presente naquela foto prendia meu olhar.

- Seja bem vinda ao meu quarto – ele anuncionou

- É maior que nosso apartamento inteiro – ironizei

- Não exagera amor – riu docemente – Te trouxe aqui para ficarmos sozinhos um pouco

Edward me puxou para um beijo, coloquei a mão em sua nuca e puxei seu cabelo, enquanto ele deixou suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura. Nosso beijo era calmo, apenas para matar a saudade que estávamos da boca um do outro.

- Devem estar sentindo nossa falta – murmurei contra os lábios de Edward depois de vários beijos

- Deixa eles sentirem – Edward me beijou novamente, me fazendo sorrir.

Ficamos mais algum tempo no quarto dele, até que voltamos para a sala de jantar, todos conversavam entre si e logo corri para os braços do Emmett.

- Grandão – gritei sem me dar conta de onde estava

- Pequena – Emmett gritou de volta

Só quando já estávamos abraçados que fomos perceber onde estávamos e quase morremos de vergonha quando vimos a rainha e o rei Carlisle* rindo da gente.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso – murmurei para Emmett que concordou com a cabeça

Depois da vergonha que passamos, Emmett nos apresentou o Sr McCarty, ele era alto, tinha por volta dos seus 43 anos, era bastante conservado e possuía um belo par de olhos azuis, os quais Emmett havia herdado, assim como as covinhas, mas toda vez que ele sorria parecia forçado, segundo Emm era assim desde que a Sra. McCarty havia morrido.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. McCarty – o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão

- É meu prazer conhecê-la Isabella – ele beijou a palma da minha mão e sorri – Mas, quero conhecer minha nora. Onde está Rosalie? – ele indagou

- Ela ainda não chegou, os pais dela ainda não devem ter se acostumado com o fuso horário – expliquei educadamente

Assim que terminei de falar, Rose adentrou a enorme sala de jantar, sua bochecha estava levemente corada por causa de todos olhares em si.

- Ai está minha loira – Emmett murmurou com um sorriso preenchendo todo seu rosto

Me afastei dos dois para que o meu amigo pudesse apresentar a namorada ao seu pai.

- Queria que ficasse animada daquele jeito quando me vê – Edward comentou se referindo a minha pequena cena com Emmett

- Não consigo – retruquei passando os braços em seu pescoço

- Posso saber o por quê? – suas mãos se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura

- Minhas pernas ficam bambas demais para correr e meu coração acelera demais – confessei antes de puxá-lo para um beijo

Logo nos separamos antes que alguém visse, mas continuamos nos braços um do outro.

- Você está linda – Rosalie me elogiou enquanto cumprimentava Edward com um abraço

- Você também – retribui o elogio

Rosalie estava divina, seu cabelo loiro estava solto e ondulado contrastando com o vestido preto e seu salto dourado chamava a atenção. Sua maquiagem esfumada destacava mais ainda seus olhos que possuem um tom violeta-azul*. _(N/A: look Rose)_

- Minha loira sempre está linda – Emmett passou o braço ao redor do pescoço da namorada e beijou seu cabelo

- Rose – A voz estridente de Alice interrompeu o momento meloso

- Onde você estava? – ouvi Edward murmurar para Jasper que deu um sorriso torto

- Melhor não saber – retrucou ao irmão no mesmo tom de voz

Alice era a mais simples de todas nós, mas ainda sim conseguia parecer a mais bonita. Seu vestido azul realçava sua pele branca igual a minha e sua maquiagem simples lhe dava um ar infantil e extremamente romântico. _(N/A: look Alice)_

- Quero apresentar vocês aos meus pais – Rosalie anunciou e vi Emmett engoli em seco

Quando chegamos perto do Sr Hale e da Sra Hale descobri de onde vinha toda a beleza da Rosalie. Ambos possuíam olhos claros e pareciam ter sido desenhados a mão. O Sr Hale era alto, sua barba estava por fazer e o deixava ainda mais lindo. A Sra Hale tinha olhos extremamente azuis e seu cabelo era do mesmo tom da filha. O sotaque americano de ambos conseguia ser ainda mais forte que o da minha amiga. Eu estava de queixo caído diante tamanha beleza.

- Então você é o rapaz que conquistou minha garotinha – a voz grossa do Sr Hale chamou a atenção

- Sim senhor – o nervosismo do Emmett fez Edward gargalhar

- Perdão – Edward se desculpou constrangido depois que todos pararam para encará-lo

- Não machuque minha menina, se não você será um homem morto – o tom ameaçador do pai da Rose fez Emmett congelar

- Deixe de grosseria Blake – o doce som da voz da Sra Hale dava uma sensação de paz – Prazer querido, eu me chamo Miranda

- Emmett – meu amigo beijou a mão da sogra e me segurei para não zombar da cara dele

Depois de todas as apresentações – Jasper foi apresentado ao Charlie – o clima era familiar e bastante agradável, em um canto Charlie, Carlisle, Blake, Michele, a rainha Elizabeth e o Sr McCarty conversavam e em outro canto estava todos os meus amigos falando besteiras, como sempre.

- Emmett quase desmaiou quando o sogrão falou com ele – Edward zombava da cara do nosso amigo

- Cala a boca idiota, nem todo mundo tem um sogro amigão igual o de vocês dois – Emmett apontou para Edward e Jasper que quase rolavam no chão de tanto rir.

- Amor, meu pai te adorou – Rose tentava acalmar Emmett

- Imagina se não tivesse gostado – Alice se juntou as brincadeiras

- Chega né gente – interferi nas zombarias, mesmo querendo que aquilo continuasse – Emmett ainda está traumatizado precisamos acalmá-lo

- Olha gente, ele precisa de ajuda da amiguinha – Jasper não perdia a oportunidade para zoar.

- Jasper, eu só não meto o murro na sua cara, por respeito a sua vó, mas espera voltarmos para o apartamento – Emmett ameaçou e vi Jazz engolir seco.

Logo Elizabeth nos chamou para o início da ceia, após um pequeno discurso da rainha, começamos a nos servir.

- Emmett a comida não vai fugir não – Jasper comentou, fazendo todos os presentes rirem do meu amigo.

- Cala a boca Jasper – meu amigo resmungou voltando a atenção ao seu prato

Encarei meu namorado e sorrimos cúmplice.

- O que está achando? A realeza é como você esperava? – Edward questionou com um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto

- Muito diferente, é tudo tão... Simples – comecei – Estou adorando poder conhecer esse pedaço seu

- Se depender de mim, um dia isso tudo será seu também – confessou me deixando sem reação.

Ele havia acabado de dizer que um dia irá casar comigo? Permaneci em estado de choque por alguns minutos.

- Respira Bella – Edward murmurou na minha orelha

- Respeitem por favor, tem gente tentando comer – Emmett nos provocou e Edward jogou o guardanapo nele

- Edward Anthony Cullen – Elizabeth esbravejou – Tenha modos

- Perdão vó – Edward abaixou a cabeça fazendo Emmett explodir em uma gargalhada

Depois da crise de riso, o jantar transcorreu bem, ao final todos nos juntamos na sala de estar, que era toda projetada em madeira, um sofá bege se destacava no ambiente escuro. Nos acomodamos e a conversa preencheu a quietude do ambiente.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos – Elizabeth começou – Mas, principalmente a essas duas meninas – apontou para mim e para Alice – por trazerem tanta felicidade à vida dos meus netos. Desde a infeliz perda de Chelsea, nunca havia visto tamanha felicidade no olhar dos meus netos. Obrigada Alice, Isabella e obrigada Charlie, por ter colocado essas garotas maravilhosas no mundo.

- Minha maquiagem vai borrar – choramingou Alice tentando secar as lágrimas

Elizabeth riu da minha irmã e a puxou para um abraço, me chamando em seguida. Eu estava nos braços daquela que para a maioria da população era considerada o centro do poder, mas para mim, naquele momento, ela era apenas uma avó que amava seus netos incondicionalmente, ao ponto de aceitar duas plebeias em sua família.

- Se me permitem, também gostaria de agradecer essas jovens por fazer tão bem aos meus filhos – Carlisle sorriu docemente – e tenho que se Esme estivesse aqui, ela partilharia do mesmo sentimento

A duquesa Esme precisou viajar de última hora, sua mãe estava muito doente e estava em seus momentos finais. Então a duquesa precisou ir dar o seu adeus para aquela que havia a colocado no mundo.

- Fico feliz que sua família tenha me aceitado – comentei quando eu e Edward passeávamos pelo jardim

- Bella, desde o momento em que te conheci, com pijamas batendo na porta do meu apartamento com medo do filme – Edward riu com a lembrança – eu sabia que minha família inteira te amaria

Ao terminar de ouvir aquelas palavras, meus olhos já estavam marejados e o sorriso parecia que rasgaria minha face, então, eu simplesmente o puxei para um beijo e agradeci mentalmente, pelo melhor Natal de todos.

*A linda da Amanda, já me recomendou essa série, eu nunca assisti kkkk' Mas queria fazer uma homenagem a ela, a série fala sobre reinados, mas na Idade Média.

* Eu sei que na Inglaterra o Charles é um príncipe, mas na fic o Carlisle é um rei assim como sua mãe Elizabeth e eles governam juntos, para quem não lembra nessa fic eles tomam decisões junto com o parlamento

* Pesquisei a cor original dos olhos da Rose e na internet aparece esse tom


	14. Capítulo 13 - Worth It

Capítulo 13 – I'm his girlfriend

Mais uma vez Edward e Jasper viajaram, dessa vez, para os EUA para um jantar que o presidente Barack Obama estava realizando.

- Estou com saudades do Jazz – Alice se jogou ao meu lado no sofá com um bico em seus lábios

- Alice, já é a vigésima vez que você fala isso nos últimos... – dei uma pausa para olhar no relógio – 20 minutos.

- Nossa, que mau humor – Alice murmurou.

- Alice, cala a boca e liga essa televisão – resmunguei.

Edward e Jasper irão participar do _Good Morning America_, então, eu e Alice estávamos ansiosas para ver nossos namorados, a saudade estava nos corroendo por dentro.

_- Nossos próximos convidados fazem parte da família real! Edward e Jasper Cullen _– a apresentadora anunciou e a plateia foi ao delírio

Edward estava lindo, como sempre, e a plateia parecia gostar disso, porque diversas meninas gritavam _"Casa comigo Edward" _ou "_Me faça sua princesa" _torci meu nariz para isso.

- Meu Jazz está tão lindo – Alice estava quase babando agarrada em uma almofada

- Meu Edward também – suspirei apaixonada

_- Então menino – a voz da apresentadora trouxe nossa atenção de volta para a televisão – Ambos estão na , como é a receptividade das pessoas em relação a vocês? – Edward fez uma leve careta, mas logo se recompôs_

_- Nos primeiros meses tinha bastante em cima de mim, o que era consideravelmente irritante, mas com o tempo as pessoas se acostumaram com a nossa presença – Jasper respondeu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios_

_- Assim que cheguei à faculdade, apesar da boa receptividade em relação a mim, as pessoas não foram tão receptivas com os amigos que fiz lá – Edward resmungou e me deu vontade de dar um soco nele, sabia que estava falando de mim_

_- Como assim?- a apresentadora o olhava curiosa_

_- Assim que cheguei à faculdade, fiquei muito amigo do meu colega de quarto e logo depois da sua amiga e infelizmente acabei trazendo alguns haters para eles, porque muitos acreditavam que os dois são andavam comigo por benefícios – Edward explicou dando de ombros_

_- Isso é uma pena – a apresentador fingiu uma cara triste, fazendo com que eu e Alice caíssemos na risada._

- A cara dela é tão verdadeira quanto à do Emmett quando está mentindo – Alice comentou em meio a risadas

_- Mas, agora, uma pergunta que tenho certeza que as meninas do mundo inteiro querem saber a resposta – prendi a respiração já sabendo o que vinha a seguir – Como está o coração de vocês?_

_- Preenchido – os dois responderam juntos e logo olhei para Alice que estava quase roxa_

_- Ora, que notícia boa – a apresentadora fingiu um entusiasmo que me fez torcer o nariz – E quem são as felizardas? – nessa hora Alice agarrou minha mão e começou a apertá-la_

_- São Isabella e Alice Swan – Edward respondeu com um sorriso – Isabella é minha namorada e Alice a do Jasper – explicou com um sorriso no rosto_

_- Então são parentes? – questionou a apresentadora_

_- São as irmãs mais belas de todo Reino Unido – Jasper sorria bobo, com certeza lembrando-se da baixinha_

- Filho da puta – Alice resmungou e a olhei sem entender – Ele não está aqui para poder beijá-lo depois dessa frase linda – ela explicou e cai na gargalhada

Joguei uma almofada na cara dela e voltei a prestar atenção na televisão.

_- A Bella me conquistou desde o segundo que a conheci, quando apareceu em meu quarto de madrugada, discutindo com Emmett, meu colega de quarto, por ter feito-a assistir um filme de terror – ri com a lembrança e ele fez o mesmo – Depois disso nos tornamos inseparáveis, na verdade, ela é aquela que me mandou uma mensagem durante uma entrevista._

_- Uma história nada conveniente – a apresentadora brincou – E vocês Jasper? Como conheceu sua namorada?_

_- Eu e Alice entramos na juntos e como nossos irmãos eram amigos, acabamos nos aproximando, devido a alguns problemas de convivência com as pessoas da faculdade, acabamos indo morar todos em uma casa junto de Emmett e Rosalie, isso acabou me aproximando de Alice. Em alguns meses, me encontrei perdidamente apaixonada pela minha fadinha – Jasper possuía um sorriso bobo em seus lábios._

Alice chorava compulsivamente ao meu lado e xingava Jasper de todos os nomes possíveis, pelo simples fato dele não estar aqui para ela poder beijá-lo

- Alice – a chamei e ela me encarou com os olhos vermelhos – você tem sérios problemas

Acabei levando uma almofada na cara e ri do drama da minha irmã.

Alguns dias se passaram desde o dia da entrevista e o mais engraçado foi ver Alice conversando com o Jasper pelo _FaceTime*. _Ela o xingava e ele nada entendia, a cena era tão hilária que Emmett imediatamente pegou a câmera para filmar a cara do Jazz. Minha conversa com Edward foi mais calma,

- Se o Jasper não voltar em dois dias, eu juro que jogo a Alice no lixo – Emmett resmungou deitado no meu colo.

- Conte comigo – retruquei e ele me deu um sorriso cúmplice

- Que pouca vergonha é essa? – Rose brincou ao adentrar a sala

- Já que estou sem meu homem, estou usando o seu – respondi em meio a risadas.

- Então já pode devolver meu homem, olha quem chegou – ela se afastou e de trás dela apareceu Edward com o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

Foi impossível conter o grito e corri para os braços do meu namorado, o puxando para um beijo. A saudade em meu peito era imensa, o puxava cada vez mais contra o meu corpo e só nos separei depois de ouvir um comentário do Emmett e lhe mostrei o dedo.

- Estava com saudades – murmurei abraçada ao Edward

- Eu também estava minha princesa – ele beijou minha testa

- Jazz – Alice veio gritando pela casa e terminou pulando nos braços do Jasper.

O beijo da Alice e do Jasper foi um tanto quanto perturbador, eles pareciam que iriam se fundir ali mesmo. Traumatizada com a cena, puxei Edward pelo braço e o levei para o quarto. Desde que começamos a namorar, dormíamos sempre juntos, então me mudei para o quarto dele que era maior e deixei o meu só pra momentos de privacidade e estava o usando como closet.

- Está proibido de viajar durante um bom tempo – comentei assim que estávamos a sós

- Prometo que não irei – sorriu torto me puxando para os seus braços

O beijo era urgente, queríamos sentir cada milímetro do corpo um do outro, espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e ele passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura. Arranquei seu casaco enquanto ele tirava minha blusa, suas mãos logo foram para os meus seios. Nossas roupas logo estavam todas no chão e eu sentia o colchão em minhas costas. Não demorou muito para eu sentir seu membro me penetrando, eu conseguia sentir todos os centímetros dele. Logo chegamos ao ápice juntos e cai em cima de seu peito ofegante.

- Retiro o que disse, irei começar a viajar mais – Edward brincou mexendo no meu cabelo

- Não seja louco – retruquei depositando um selinho em seus lábios

Edward não demorou muito a dormir, o cansaço da viagem logo se fez presente. Fiquei velando seu sono durante um tempo, até que fui tomar banho e me vestir.

- Aproveitou bastante em safadinha – Emmett brincou assim que entrei na cozinha

- Vai à merda – retruquei mostrando o dedo do meio.

Peguei um pacote de salgadinho e fui para o meu quarto. Precisava escolher uma roupa, eu e Edward vamos almoçar juntos.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – Edward questionou ao passar os braços na minha cintura

- Me arrumando – me virei para ele e depositei um selinho em seus lábios

- Não precisa, você está sempre perfeita – sorriu torto e me puxou para um beijo

O empurrei para fora do quarto e terminei de me vestir. O inverno ainda se fazia bastante presente, então precisei escolher uma roupa mais quentinha. Coloquei uma calça jeans com aparência de couro, uma blusa de manga comprida com a escrita _"Love is in the air", _coloquei uma touca, calcei um par de botas de salto, coloquei meu sobretudo, peguei a bolsa que Edward me deu de Natal, fiz uma maquiagem básica e estava pronta._ (N/A: Look Bella)_

- Vamos? – chamei a atenção de Edward que conversava com Jasper

- Está perfeita – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto e o correspondi

Estávamos andando pelas lojas do centro de Londres, levamos algumas horas até lá, mas valia a pena. Até que uns paparazzis apareceram e Edward logo se estressou, entramos em uma loja e nos escondemos uma área qualquer da loja.

- Odeio isso – murmurou – Me perdoe por isso

- Se pra estar com você eu precise aguentar isso, vale a pena – sorri e ele me puxou para seus braços

O beijo de Edward era o melhor de todos e o apertei mais em meus braços. Eu estava em casa ali.

_*O FaceTime, é uma espécie de Skype para quem tem produtos da Apple, você pode fazer chamadas em vídeos com as pessoas tanto pelo iPhone, quanto pelo MacBook, enfim... Todos os produtos_

_* Caso o link da roupa não funcione: _ cgi/set?id=110373711&.locale=pt-br


	15. Capítulo 14 - Carlisle's House

Cap 14 – Graduation

Os anos na passaram voando, estava entregando a última prova do curso. Emmett e Edward já estavam fora da sala à minha espera. Corri para os braços do meu namorado.

- Da pra acreditar? Acabamos a faculdade – Emmett parecia em choque enquanto andávamos pelos corredores

Mesmo depois de anos frequentando esse campus, Edward ainda atraía muitos olhares, principalmente de alunos novatos.

- Isso se você passar – provoquei e Emmett me mostrou o dedo do meio

Com o fim da faculdade, eu, Emmett, Edward e Rosalie iremos voltar para Londres, deixando a casa para Alice e Jasper. Estava com medo de que como seria o mundo lá fora, havia tanto tempo que vivíamos em nosso próprio mundo. Cafés na _Sweet November_, horas na biblioteca estudando e o melhor de tudo, sem a imprensa – graças ao contrato que Carlisle fez com eles.

- O que tanto pensa?- Edward chamou minha atenção quando estávamos deitados na cama

- Em como vai ser nossa vida – suspirei

- Será a mesma coisa – afirmou

- Não será Edward, você vai para o exército e eu terei que começar minha vida – retruquei

Depois de uma conversa em que Edward disse que quando criança, seu sonho era voar, ele acabou decidindo entrar para o exército, onde seu sonho se tornaria em partes se tornaria realidade.

- Bella, iremos nos ver nos fins de semana, vai ser só um ano de treinamento – acariciou meu rosto

Forcei um sorriso e voltei a deitar, ele me puxou para seu peito e logo dormi aspirando seu cheiro.


	16. Capítulo 15 - You should be my mom

Cap 15 – You should be my mom

O inverno estava chegando ao fim, mas o frio ainda dominava os dias na Grã-Bretanha. Me aconcheguei a Edward aproveitando o fato de ser sábado e não precisar sair da cama tão cedo.

- Bom dia amor – Edward enfiou o rosto entre meus cabelos.

- Bom dia príncipe – retruquei em nossa pequena piada interna – Não quero levantar – ronronei contra seu peito.

- Nem eu – confessou com um sorriso preenchendo seus lábios.

Ficamos na cama até 11h00min da manhã e só levantamos porque Emmett e Alice adentraram o quarto cantando Wannabe das Spice Girls batendo panelas na intenção de nos acordar.

- O que foi isso? – questionei assustada.

- Acho que Alice andou compartilhando suas drogas – Edward riu lindamente de sua própria piada.

- Eu escutei isso Cullen – o berro de Alice se fez presente e nós dois começamos a rir.

- Posso saber por que nos tiraram da cama? – questionei ao chegar à sala.

Estaquei ao ver Carlisle, Esme e Elizabeth. A sala do meu apartamento parecia com alguma reunião do congresso britânico.

- Vó, pai, Esme, o que fazem aqui? – Edward correu para abraçá-lo e encheu Elizabeth de beijos.

Fiquei um tanto desconfortável devido as minhas roupas. Eu trajava jeans, moletom do _Mickey Mouse _de quando fui à _EuroDisney _com Charlie e Alice e meus desgastados _All Star._

- Bella querida, quanto tempo, nunca foi me visitar – Elizabeth me puxou para seus braços e me analisou – Estão tão magrinha – sorri diant4e do comentário tão maternal.

- Bella, está cada vez mais graciosa – Carlisle me elogiou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Está deixando a menina corada – Esme repreendeu Carlisle – Como vai querida?

- Estou muito bem Esme – foi impossível não corresponder ao seu sorriso.

- Onde está meu outro neto? – Elizabeth olhou ao redor a procura do Jasper.

- Deve estar praticando o coito com a irmã dessa ai – Emmett apontou para mim.

- Emmett – eu e Rose ralhamos com ele que nos olhou perdido.

- Olá família – Jasper chegou logo em seguida.

- Ta vendo pai? Eu disse que o Jasper estava virando gay – Edward comentou com Carlisle que apenas ria da provocação entre irmãos.

Alice se juntou a mim e a Rose no sofá enquanto Jasper conversava com a sua família.

- A rainha é tão adorável – Rose comentou encantada.

- É, a rainha esta na nossa sala – de repente Alice arregalou os olhos – Meu Deus, a rainha está na nossa sala.

- Alice, você namora um príncipe – Rose parecia explicar para uma criança de dois anos – Se acostume com isso.

- Tânia está de volta – Carlisle encarou Edward seriamente.

_Quem é Tânia?_

- Quando ela chegou? – perguntou visivelmente tenso.

- Noite passada, ela está hospedada no palácio – Carlisle explicou.

Edward olhou para mim e apertou seus lábios em uma linha reta, deixando seu maxilar travado e depois de um longo suspiro, fez sinal para que Carlisle o seguisse.

- Não se preocupe querida – Esme me abraçou pelos ombros ao perceber minha tristeza

- Tânia é parte do passado de Edward, tenho certeza que ele lhe contará tudo – Elizabeth sorriu maternalmente e minha vontade era pular em seus braços.

Pouco depois Edward estava de volta e sorriu carinhosamente em minha direção.

- Creio eu que não vieram aqui para falar sobre Tânia. Qual o verdadeiro motivo? – Jasper sorriu com certa ironia.

- Esta certo querido – Esme retribuiu o sorriso docemente – Viemos para conversar sobre o aniversário do Edward.

Droga! Eu havia esquecido completamente do aniversário do a passar na minha cabeça ideias de presentes para ele, mas caramba, ele é o príncipe, o que dar para ele?

- Esme, eu não quero festa – Edward resmungou como uma criança.

- Mas você precisa ter, vai fazer 21 anos, é uma grande comemoração – Elizabeth argumentou.

- Se não tenho direito de escolha, por que precisaram vir aqui? – Edward questionou.

- Só para saber do tema – Esme sorriu docemente.

- Não faço ideia – Edward olhou ao redor e quando seus olhos caíram em Alice sorriu – Alice, o que acha de escolher por mim?

Minha irmã imediatamente abriu um grande sorriso e começou a quicar no lugar.

- O que acha de um baile de máscaras? – Alice sugeriu.

- Ótima ideia querida – Esme estava tão alegre quanto Alice.

Depois de muito discutirem sobre a festa, eles se despediram prometendo voltar logo. A curiosidade de saber quem era Tânia, ainda me consumia, mas decidi esperar a hora que Edward achasse certa para me contar sobre ela.

- O que acham de irmos à _Sweet November? _– Rosalie sugeriu animada.

- Vamos logo, estou com fome – Emmett resmungou.

Optamos por ir andando. Não era perto, mas também não era tão longe. O tempo ainda estava frio, porém, as flores já começavam a aparecer.

- Tânia é minha ex-namorada – Edward começou e logo prestei atenção no que ele falava – Namoramos durante anos escondidos da mídia, ela também faz parte da realeza. Uma vez, fui visitá-la de surpresa, quando descobri que ela namorava outro cara – suspirou pesado como se lembrasse do dia.

- Que vadia – murmurei e Edward me encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é perfeita – depositou um selinho em meus lábios

Chegamos a _Sweet November _e logo corremos para nossa mesa. Não demorou muito para a Srª Smith vir correndo com seu avental de bigode.

- Meus queridos, quanto tempo que não os vejo – comentou enquanto abraçava cada um de nós – Jasper esta cada vez mais bonito.

- Eu sei – Jazz vangloriou

Rolei os olhos pela maneira que meu cunhado se acha, mas pouco depois todos caímos na gargalhada.

- Jazz querido acho que está na hora de você trocar sua lente de contato - Rose ironizou

Pouco depois que começamos a morar juntos, descobri que Jasper tinha miopia, mas isso só aconteceu porque ele deixou suas lentes de contato caírem na pia, então ele precisou usar seus óculos durante um tempo. 

- Vai a merda Rosalie - Jasper fez um gesto obsceno para Rose que gargalhou alto 

- Olha o respeito com minha namorada - Emmett tentou parecer serio mas não conseguiu 

Logo a Srª Smith chegou com seus muffins e Rosalie parecia estar no paraíso 

- Cuidado para não engordar - Edwad provocou e Rosalie arregalou os olhos 

- Estou gorda? - ela questionou Emmett com a boca parcialmente cheia 

- Ugh! Engole primeiro Rose - Alice reclamou enojada 

Rose mostrou a língua pra ela é todos caímos na gargalhada. Meu celular começou a vibrar na mesa e o nome na tela era Renée 

- Oi mãe - murmurei me afastando da mesa 

_- Isabella Marie Swan não me disse que seu namoro com o príncipe era tão serio - reclamou do outro lado da linha__  
_

- Talvez pelo fato de que nunca falo com você - me segurei para não gritar 

_- Isso não vem ao caso. Soube da festa de aniversário dele e quero que use um dos meus modelos - comunicou e encarei o celular__  
_

- O que? 

_- Isso mesmo, acho que devemos tirar proveito desse seu relacionamento - meu estômago embrulhou ao ouvir aquelas palavras_

- Renée prefiro usar uma roupa rasgada a um dos seus modelos - retruquei exasperada 

_- Como ousa? Sou sua mãe - a voz afetada dela que nada lembrava a minha de Alice aumentou duas oitavas_

- Minha mãe? Tem certeza? Renée você é tudo menos uma mãe. Posso contar nos dedos quantos natais e aniversários você passou comigo - esbravejei - A melhor escolha de Charlie foi se separar de você. 

_- Sua... Sua... Mal criada - Renée procurava palavras para me agredir_

- Eu seria mal criada se você tivesse me criado - desliguei o telefone na cara dela 

Logo as lágrimas preencheram meu rosto e os soluços rasgavam meu peito. 

- Amor? O que aconteceu? - Edward me puxou para seus braços 

Nada saia da minha boca, apenas soluços, apertei os braços ao redor dele. Edward precisou chamar Alice que entrou em desespero ao ver meu estado. Depois de me acalmar expliquei o que aconteceu. Alice queria ligar para Renée e tirar satisfações, mas a acalmei. 

- Ela também me ligou - confessou Alice - Mas eu nunca dei muito papo para Renée 

Desde os 10 anos, Alice não conversa de forma racional com Renée. Eu ainda tentava, mas era impossível. Quando nossos pais se separaram nem eu, nem Alice sentimos. Renée nunca estava em casa, ela sempre precisava estar em seu ateliê ou em alguma turne mundial para divulgar a nova coleção e eu e minha irmã éramos deixadas de lado.  
Durante anos questionei se não era digna o suficiente de ter uma mãe, se eu havia feito algo tão ruim, que não me dava o merecimento de receber amor materno. Mas, depois percebi que Renée que não é digna de nenhum tipo de amor fraternal. 

- Amor - Edward me chamou quando estávamos deitados na cama aquela noite - Você passou o dia distante, não deixe Renée te afetar com tais palavras. 

- É difícil, ela é minha mãe - suspirei pesado deitando a bochecha em seu peito e escutando as batidas ritmadas de seu coração. 

- Eu sei, Carlisle durante algum tempo, se manteve longe de mim é de Jasper. Foi pouco depois da morte da minha mãe - fez uma careta como se as lembranças o machucassem - Minha avó disse que é porque tanto eu, quanto Jasper lembrávamos demais nossa mãe e Carlisle tentava se esquecer dela - suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos. 

- Renée nunca nos amou. Minha avó paterna, costumava dizer que Renée não é capaz de amar, naquela época achava que era apenas antipatia da minha avó. Mas durante os anos... - deixei a fala morrer 

Edward beijou minha testa e ficamos ali em nossa pequena bolha. Logo adormeci em seus braços.

- Precisamos achar a máscara perfeita - Alice sorria animada

Suspirei pesado, ainda não estava em clima de comprar roupas. Passamos em frente de uma das várias boutiques da minha mãe e uma lágrima solitária caiu do meu rosto. Levantei a cabeça, sorri para as meninas e fomos as compras.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Happy Birthday Edward

Pov Bella

Meus pés doíam de tanto andar. Estávamos fazendo compras para o aniversário de Edward, essa já devia ser a trigésima loja que Alice nos fazia entrar.

- Alice vamos embora, por favor – implorei enquanto minha irmã experimentava várias máscaras.

- Ainda não encontrei minha máscara – choramingou.

- Você já comprou dez máscaras – Rose exasperou – Pra que precisa de mais uma?

- Porque ainda não encontrei a máscara perfeita – retrucou e voltou à procura.

- Odeio sua irmã – Rose murmurou e concordei com um aceno.

Já estava quase dormindo encostada ao ombro da Rose, mas era quase impossível com o barulho dos paparazzi do lado de fora da loja. Desde que eles descobriram que eu e Alice somos namoradas de Edward e Jasper, não temos descanso algum.

- Achei – Alice gritou assustando a mim e a Rose

A máscara servia perfeitamente. Ela era toda preta com ferro moldado e o tom escuro em contraste com a pele branca de Alice, a deixava maravilhosa.

- Preparadas? – Rose questionou ao nos aproximarmos da saída.

Acenei e Alice repetiu o gesto, depois de um longo suspiro, nos lançamos aos leões, depois de diversas perguntas inconvenientes, finalmente chegamos a minha _Land Rover, _mas antes de pegar a estrada para Escócia, repeti meu mantra "Tudo isso é pelo Edward".

- Tudo bem? – Alice me encarava com seus olhos esverdeados idênticos aos meus.

- Estou ótima – forcei um sorriso e ela estreitou os olhos.

À volta para casa no começo foi silenciosa, mas logo Rosalie colocou Wannabe das Spice Girls para tocar.

- Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want – Alice cantou.

- So tell me what you want, what you really really want – Rose cantarolou.

- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah – terminei o verso que antecede o refrão.

- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is – cantamos a plenos pulmões.

Caímos na risada após o nosso pequeno show, outras músicas tocavam e repetíamos a cena.

- Como foram as compras? – Edward questionou quando passamos pela porta

- Cansativas – larguei as sacolas no chão e me joguei em seus braços.

- Deixe de ser tão reclamona – Alice resmungou deixando suas sacolas próximas as minhas.

- Alice você comprou o que? – Emmett questionou ao tentar levar as sacolas para o quarto.

- Só algumas máscaras e vestidos – deu de ombros sentando no colo do Jazz.

- Algumas máscaras? – Jasper a encarou.

- Sim, quinze máscaras – Alice respondeu docemente.

- Quinze? – Jasper a encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Não consegui achar a máscara perfeita então comprei reservas – explicou com naturalidade.

Não aguentei e comecei a rir do consumismo da minha irmã e logo os outros me seguiram deixando Alice irritada, nos jogamos em cima dela e a raiva logo passou deixando em seu lugar altas risadas.

- Esme as convidou para se arrumarem junto dela e da minha avó – Jasper anunciou e então encarou Rose – Todas vocês.

- Vou ter que passar o dia todo longe da minha Rose? – Emmett perguntou com um bico nos lábios.

- Deixa de ser viado – Edward jogou algumas almofadas nele*.

Emmett mostrou o dedo do meio para o meu namorado que apenas riu. Enquanto todos conversavam tentava pensar em algum presente para Edward, mas era quase impossível. Como dar algo para alguém que tem tudo?

Edward não gostava de coisas extravagantes, ele gostava de coisas que tinha um motivo para serem dados. Precisava comprar algo que tivesse algum significado para nós dois.

- Uma libra* pelos seus pensamentos – Edward murmurou contra minha orelha.

- Não é nada demais – sorri depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Por que será que não acredito? – elevou sua sobrancelha.

- Porque você é paranoico – ri e segui em direção ao quarto.

Logo senti Edward vindo atrás de mim e comecei a correr e ele tratou de tentar me pegar, corri em direção a porta que dava para o quintal, aproveitei que ainda estava com o casaco.

- _Porra Bella!_ Está frio aqui – resmungou da janela – Vamos entrar amor.

- Não estou sentindo nada – retruquei deitando na neve, sentindo o frio emanar dela.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, senti os braços do Edward erguendo meu corpo e me jogando por seus ombros, era impossível controlar a risada durante essa cena, aproveitei que estava de frente para sua bunda e a mordi, assuntando-o.

- Você está virando uma garota bem safada srtª Swan – Edward continha diversão em sua voz.

Ele me levou até o quarto, me depositando gentilmente sobre a cama e então me encarou profundamente. Em seus olhos continha amor, mas também havia medo. Edward era uma pessoa complexa, diversas vezes ele demonstrava medo, isso acontecia graças à forma que ele foi criado.

- Nunca fuja de mim – murmurou com dor nos olhos – Nem por brincadeira.

E então eu lembrei, a princesa Chelsea morreu em Paris enquanto fugia de paparazzis que a perseguiam. O puxei para um beijo, que já começou intenso, logo as roupas já não eram vistas e nossos corpos se fundiam em um só, o ápice logo chegou e caímos exaustos na cama.

- Desculpa – murmurei e ele sorriu puxando-me para seus braços.

- Não se desculpa, é apenas que – deu uma pausa seguida de um suspiro – a ideia da fuga me incomoda, para mim ela sempre será associada de algo ruim – confessou colocando o rosto no meio dos meus cabelos.

Logo ele caiu no sono e fiquei admirando-o, Edward havia crescido com uma pressão que nenhuma outra pessoa do mundo entenderia. A partir do momento em que ele nasceu, começou a ser preparado para assumir o trono, ainda jovem perdeu a mãe e teve que aceitar o pai se casar com outra pessoa.

O dia do aniversário de Edward chegou, logo cedo tivemos que ir para o _palácio de B__uckingham. _Passar um dia inteiro com Esme e Elizabeth seria algo desafiador. Não sei como tratá-las, como devo agir? Com ou sem formalidade? Perto do Edward essa tarefa é tão mais fácil.

- Não fique nervosa - Edward olhou no fundo dos meus olhos enquanto nos despedíamos

- Como devo me portar? – questionei em pânico

- Como sempre se portou diante das duas – explicou como se eu fosse uma criança – Não se preocupe amor – depositou um singelo em meus lábios e partiu de encontro a Jasper e Emmett.

- Preparadas? – Rose sorriu animada

- Senhoritas, a rainha Elizabeth separou um quarto para se arrumarem para as festividades – um rapaz vestido com o uniforme real anunciou – Sigam-me, por favor.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do palácio, comecei a analisar as gigantes pinturas nas paredes, mas uma em particular captou minha atenção, nela estava Carlisle, Chelsea, Edward e Jasper ainda crianças. O doce sorriso de Chelsea se destacava na imagem de família possível, era possível ver a felicidade no rosto de Edward e Jasper junto dos pais.

- É uma bela pintura – a voz de Carlisle se fez presente me assustou.

- Realmente! A princesa Chelsea era uma mulher muito bonita – admirava a mulher retratada no quadro sem poder conter o sorriso.

- Chelsea foi uma mulher incrível, seu carisma não condizia com a realeza – Carlisle contou com um olhar vago.

- O que deu de errado entre vocês? – antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, a pergunta já havia saído pelos meus lábios – Carlisle me perdoe, não devia ter feito essa pergunta.

- Não se preocupe Bella – Carlisle sorriu me acalmando – Eu conheço Esme desde muito jovem e logo me apaixonei – o olhar vago se fez presente de novo em sua face – Mas minha mãe queria meu casamento com Chelsea, então precisei abrir mão do meu amor, pelo o que seria o certo.

- Não entendo, Esme é nobre, por que precisou casar com Chelsea? – o encarei confusa.

- A família de Chelsea era mais poderosa, meu casamento com ela seria uma ótima aliança – exclareceu.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o empregado do palácio que estava encarregado de ficar a minha disposição e das meninas chegou me puxando para ir ao quarto, me despedi rapidamente de Carlisle e corri atrás do alto rapaz de feições sérias.

- Bella! Finalmente chegou, olha isso – Alice me puxou assim que adentrei ao quarto.

Em cima de uma enorme cama, havia duas sacolas de uma famosa marca. Encarei Alice assustada, eles não haviam feito isso, peguei a sacola que continha o meu nome e dentro dela havia um lindo vestido, ele era todo de glitter dourado em cima e quando chegava à base, a quantidade de glitter diminuía e a ponta preta aparecia.*

Junto da sacola havia um bilhete escrito na caligrafia perfeita de Edward.

_Olá amor,_

_Sei que já tem seu vestido, mas queria que se sentisse como uma rainha hoje e pedi para a estilista real escolher esse pra você, espero que goste._

_Te amo,_

_Seu Edward. _

Fiquei encarando o cartão com um sorriso bobo preenchendo meus lábios. Olhei ao redor e percebi que Elizabeth e Esme haviam chegado ao quarto, limpei a solitária lágrima que caia pelo meu rosto e corri para cumprimentá-las.

- Espero que sejam lágrimas de felicidade – Elizabeth sorriu docemente me puxando para seus braços.

- Com certeza são e a culpa é toda do seu neto – comentei arrancando risos dela.

- Então já viram os vestidos! – Esme exclamou – O que acharam?

- Amei, é tão... Perfeito – Alice suspirou docemente

- Não tenho palavras pra descrever o meu – confessei

- Rosalie – Elizabeth a chamou e minha amiga se assustou – Sem reverências por hoje – completou.

- Irei me controlar – minha amiga brincou e rimos de sua timidez.

Pouco depois o quarto, que era decorado com alguns tons de dourado e vinho, havia uma enorme cama no meio do quarto e ele era repleto de cadeiras que faziam o estilo da antiga realeza, foi preenchido com diversas pessoas. Maquiadores, cabeleireiros, manicures, tudo para nos deixar apresentáveis para a festa ao anoitecer.

- O que estão achando da minha casa? – Elizabeth questionou enquanto faziam suas unhas.

- É maravilhoso, tão... real – brinquei e ela sorriu e esticou a mão para tocar em meu braço.

- Obrigada por fazer meu neto tão feliz, há alguns anos tirei essa felicidade do meu filho – suspirou baixo – mas, fico extremamente agradecida ao ver meu neto passando por isso.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu realmente amo seu neto – apertei sua mão que estava em meu braço.

O dia passou rápido, entre puxadas de cabelo, pincéis e esmaltes, todas podemos conversar e percebi o quanto Elizabeth e Esme amavam Jasper e Edward. Quando o relógio anunciou que era 19h00min, estávamos todas prontas. Passar o dia todo sobre cuidados de diversos profissionais.

- Que gata! – Rose chegou ao meu lado enquanto me analisava no espelho.

Rose trajava um vestido preto que destacava suas curvas, ele possuía diversos brilhos, não era extravagante como o meu, mas era simplesmente perfeito para ela.

- Você está um arraso também, se eu fosse homem, te pegava – brinquei e gargalhamos.

- Estão rindo de que? – Alice se enfiou entre nós duas.

Minha irmã usava um vestido todo preto, com detalhes dourados que se assemelhavam com penas de pavão, assim como meu vestido, o seu era do modelo princesa.

- Alice você é tão intrometida – apertei suas bochechas.

Quando ela estava prestes a me mostrar o dedo do meio, Esme e Elizabeth chegaram próximas a nós e ela apenas sibilou um "Eu te odeio".

- Estão prontas? Os rapazes já as esperam na porta – Esme sorriu enquanto analisava nós três – Estão divinas.

- Obrigada Esme – agradecemos em uníssemos.

Seguimos em direção à porta do quarto e percebi que minhas mãos tremiam e Alice as apertou gentilmente, abracei rapidamente minha irmã e as portas foram abertas pelos criados, isso era tão estranho. Eu sou capaz de abrir uma porta!

Edward, Jasper e Emmett nos esperavam lado a lado do lado de fora, todos eles trajavam ternos impecavelmente ajustados. O sorriso apareceu no rosto dos três quando entramos em seus campos de visão.

- Você está linda – Edward murmurou depois que nos beijamos.

- Você não está nada mal – caçoei e ele mordeu meu lábio.

- Vamos – pegou minha mão e me puxou.

Estava no corredor com os quadros novamente, sorri para um que mostrava Edward criança, seus cabelos claros desde criança e olhos verdes traziam uma inocência incrível para a tela.

- Você era tão lindo – comentei em um tom baixo.

- Era? – me olhou divertido e me limitei a lhe dar um selinho.

Me despedi de Edward com um beijo e junto de Alice, Emmett e Rosalie segui para o salão que já estava lotado. Enquanto nos acomodávamos na mesa que continha nossos nomes, o mestre de cerimônia falava algumas palavras a respeito da vida de Edward. Como se ninguém conhecesse!

- Apresento, a Vossa Alteza Real, o príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen – anunciou e o salão inteirou encarou a escada pela qual ele desceria.

Edward apareceu com toda sua elegância, a máscara, que cobria metade de sua face, o deixava com um ar de poder, mas o sorriso em seus lábios trazia a inocência para si.

- Majestade – fingi uma reverência quando ele se aproximou.

- Idiota – me puxou para seus braços enquanto eu gargalhava.

- Estava gato Edinho – Emmetto zombou e recebeu um olhar duro do meu namorado.

- Não suporto essas festas – Jasper chegou resmungando.

- Jazz achou essa máscara perdida? – Rose desdenhou.

- Quero evitar atenção – retrucou

- Amor, você está parecendo um velho ranzinza – Alice comentou antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

Começamos a conversar banalidades, Emmett não perdia a oportunidade de implicar com a máscara do Jazz e falando que tinha que ser igual a dele, sexy e estava fazendo diversas piadinhas e isso estava nos rendendo ótimas gargalhadas, mas Carlisle chegou a mesa e levou Edward e Jasper a contragosto consigo.

- Vou ao banheiro – anunciei me levantando

- Também vou – Alice correu até mim – Não quero ficar de vela – murmurou.

Eu e Alice retocamos a maquiagem e demos um jeito em nossos cabelos que estavam começando a bagunçar. Dei uma última analisada e segurei a máscara em frente ao meu rosto.

- Não suporto mais ficar segurando isso – reclamei.

- É preciso fazer sacrifícios para ficar gata – Alice brincou.

Antes de chegar a mesa, uma figura loira parou em nossa frente, pela máscara com metais rosados era possível perceber os olhos azul piscina.

- Você que é Isabella Swan? – sua voz extremamente aguda possuía um tom de superioridade.

- Sim, sou eu – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Sou Tanya – retirou a máscara – a futura rainha da Inglaterra.

- O que? – Alice se intrometeu

- Ora querida, vocês realmente acreditam que Edward um dia vai querer algo mais sério com essa ai? Você é apenas uma plebeia – disse a palavra com desprezo – Eu sim, sou uma nobre e irei assumir ao trono ao lado do Edward – exclamou com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

- Acredito que isso não irá acontecer – a voz de Edward me assustou, que tanto ele ouviu? – Tanya o que tivemos já acabou e no dia que eu assumir o trono, você estará bem longe de mim. – Edward foi ríspido. – Vamos sair daqui amor.

Edward me puxou e vi Alice nos seguindo, ainda estava em choque pelo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Tanya não estava errada, eu era apenas uma plebeia, estava no lugar errado, esse não é e nunca será meu mundo.

- Pare – Edward exigiu quando nos sentamos a mesa – Sei no que está pensando, esqueça tudo que Tanya disse, ela só queria te afetar.

- Mas ela está certa – murmurei

- Tanya está com inveja, ela queria estar no seu lugar. Eu não a amei como te amo – Edward olhava no fundo dos meus olhos e o puxei para um abraço.

- Eu te amo Cullen

- Eu te amo Swan.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, eu tentava tirar as palavras de Tanya da minha cabeça, até que os parabéns foram anunciados e Edward me puxou consigo até onde estava posicionado um enorme bolo de 3 andares.

- Edward por que está me levando? – questionei baixo.

- Porque a quero do meu lado – retrucou.

Naquele momento todas as palavras de Tanya foram esquecidas, cantei o parabéns admirando o homem que eu tinha o prazer de chamar de meu e de baixo de palmas, Edward me puxou ao seu encontro me beijando intensamente. Se serei eu que estarei ao seu lado quando ele assumir o trono? Não sei, mas me contento em chamá-lo de meu por agora.

_*Local onde fica a St. Andrews_

_* Já perceberam essa mania de jogar almofadas que eles tem? É uma mania minha kk', sempre estou jogando almofada no meu irmão._

_*No Reino Unido é usado a libra (ou libra esterlina) e o euro._

_* Não consegui descrever a perfeição desse vestido, desculpa meninas._


	18. Capítulo 17 - Graduation Day

My Dear Prince

Cap 17 – Graduation Day / Reality is Tough

- Não acredito que vocês vão embora – Alice choramingou pela milionésima vez.

- Alice falta só seis meses para você e Jasper terminarem a faculdade, logo vocês também irão embora.

Hoje eu, Rosalie, Emmett e Edward começamos a empacotar nosso pertences, a faculdade havia finalmente chegado ao fim e iríamos precisar encarar o mundo real. Longe dos limites estipulados por Carlisle para que a imprensa não adentrasse.

- O que vamos fazer com essa casa depois que todos formos embora? – a voz da Alice era baixa e melancólica, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

- Não sei, podemos vender ou deixar aqui, para quando quisermos voltar – sugeri.

Olhei ao redor do meu closet, que outrora havia sido meu quarto. Aquele lugar estava repleto de memórias, parecia que cada canto ali estava marcado com algo, meu primeiro beijo com Edward havia sido ali, como eu poderia entregar todas essas memórias para alguém?

Instantaneamente minha conversa com Edward preencheu minha mente, depois da formatura ele entraria para a força aérea.

_- Amor? – Edward adentrou o closet._

_Estava sentada no meio das almofadas enquanto estudava para as provas finais que aconteceriam ao decorrer da semana._

_- Preciso conversar com você – sentou ao meu lado empurrando os livros e cadernos._

_- Devo me preocupar?- brinquei, mas o rosto dele não sofreu mudanças._

_- Bella – começou cauteloso – Sempre tive o sonho de voar, Carlisle me contava que quando me perguntavam o que eu queria fazer quando cresce, a resposta era sempre a mesma: Voar. Agora eu tenho a chance de tornar esse sonho realidade, consegui uma vaga para entrar na força aérea._

_- E você vai ficar quanto tempo fora? – murmurei_

_- O treinamento dura um ano e meio, mas voltarei para Londres todo final de semana. _

Depois de morar por quatro anos na mesma casa que Edward, vou precisar aprender a ficar durante um ano e meio vendo-o apenas dois dias da semana, seria difícil, mas seria só mais uma coisa da qual eu precisaria adaptar na minha vida pelo Edward.

- Terra chamando Bella – a voz da Alice rompeu meus desvaneios.

- Desculpa – senti o meu rosto queimar – Estava lembrando a minha conversa com Edward – dei um sorriso triste.

Alice me puxou para seus braços, ela sabia o quanto aquilo estava me machucando, eu não queria ter que esperar para vê-lo, não queria ter que dividi-lo com alguém durante os míseros dois dias que eu teria para aproveitar sua companhia.

**...**

As semanas voaram e o dia da graduação havia finalmente chegado. Boa parte da imprensa britânica estava do lado de fora do auditório da _St. Andrews, _todos queriam ver o futuro rei do Reino Unido se formar.

- Estou com medo – confessei para Charlie.

- Medo de...

- Da vida – escondi o rosto em seu peito largo.

- Quando você estava saindo do Ensino Médio, me disse essas mesmas palavras e lembra o que eu lhe disse? – me afastou do seu peito para encarar seu rosto.

- Seja você mesma – murmurei.

- Exatamente! Filha, a vida não é fácil, vai ter obstáculos, dificuldades e ela vai sempre tentar lhe por para baixo, mas se você for firme ao que acredita e a quem você é, irá passar por tudo de cabeça erguida – as palavras de Charlie encheram meus olhos de lágrimas e eu o abracei com força.

- Te amo papai – tentava ao máximo controlar as lágrimas.

- Te amo minha filha – passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e beijou minha cabeça.

A cerimônia começou e fomos organizados por sobrenome, a graduação da Rosalie* havia sido no dia anterior, então ela estava na plateia para nos prestigiar.

Eu não prestava atenção na cerimônia, a ideia de que ao ter em minhas mãos aquele diploma um ciclo inteiro da minha vida se fecharia, estava me amedrontando.

Não queria mudar como as coisas estavam, estava feliz em me reunir com os cinco toda noite ao redor da mesa de centro para podermos discutir o quão chato eram nossos professores.

_- Eu odeio aquele homem – resmunguei me jogando no sofá_

_- Deixa eu adivinhar... – Emmett começou_

_- Senhor Heck – todos falaram em uníssono._

_- Bella, querida, não é só você que tem professores de merda – Jasper brincou._

_- Nem me lembre, tenho um professor que me marcou – Rosalie resmungou._

_- Minha professora de design só sabe dar em cima dos alunos – Alice cruzou os braços emburrada._

_E naquela noite, ficamos até tarde apenas reclamando dos nossos professores, foi algo revigorante saber que não era apenas eu que possuía problema com professor._

Gostava de quando acordávamos tarde no domingo e íamos para a _Sweet November _porque tínhamos preguiça de preparar um café da manhã descente.

_- Que horas são? – Jasper apareceu de cara amassada e com pijama._

_- Quase 11h00min – Rosalie respondeu largada no sofá em cima do Emmett._

_- Estou com fome – comentei._

_- Quem vai fazer o café? – Edward questionou mexendo no meu cabelo._

_- Eu não – respondemos todos juntos._

_- Preciso de comida – Emmett choramingou_

_Depois de muita discussão para ver quem iria para cozinhar, acabamos entrando em acordo de que iríamos comer na Sweet November, só que o mais difícil foi levantarmos para ir nos arrumar._

E eu gostava mais ainda de quando passávamos pela Angela e pela Jéssica e eu, Rosalie e Alice fazíamos caretas e os meninos riam deixando as duas sem entender nada.

_- Olha quem está vindo – Alice resmungou_

_- As duas maiores vadias desse campus – Rosalie cruzou os braços._

_- Calma ursinha _

_- Falsas, barangas, idiotas... – Alice listava palavrões que eu nunca havia escutado._

_- Anã você não tem idade e tamanho para falar essas coisas – Edward alfinetou e minha irmã apenas mostrou o dedo do meio._

_Estávamos em uma mesa no campus, os meninos estavam sentados na mesa e nós entre as pernas deles, quando Angela e Jéssica apareceram em nosso campo de visão. Elas andavam como se fossem as melhores da faculdade, ao lado dos brutamontes que chamavam de namorados e então elas passaram na nossa frente, não foi algo planejado, mas eu, Rosalie e Alice fizemos caretas ao mesmo tempo enquanto os meninos se acabavam de rir e elas olharam para nós seis como se soubessem que aquilo havia sido para elas._

- Senhorita Isabella Swan – o anúncio do meu nome me despertou das minhas loucas lembranças.

*Para quem não lembra, a Rosalie não faz o curso de medicina como o Emmett, o Edward e a Bella.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Love is not that strong

Cap 18 – One year and a half is too much

Olhei ao redor e reconheci cada detalhe do meu quarto, as paredes aquarelas, uma delas estava repleta de fotos. Me aproximei e analisei cada uma, as que mais me chamavam a atenção eram as que eu havia colocado da última vez que vim visitar o Charlie. Edward estava na maioria delas, com seu sorriso que iluminaria um estádio inteiro se fosse possível.

_Ah Edward, como eu sinto sua falta._

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que o vi pela última vez depois da formatura fiquei um período no apartamento terminando de empacotar algumas coisas, já Edward partiu um dia depois. Desde então, ele estava no exército e não pôde vir para casa nos primeiros finais de semana. Escutei o sinal do meu celular avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado.

_De: Edward  
Para: Bella_

_Estarei aí no final de semana, estou com saudades._

_E.C_

Um sorriso se apoderou da minha face com a expectativa de poder vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo.

_De: Bella_

_Para: Edward_

_Mal posso esperar._

_B.S_

Decidi por desencaixotar algumas coisas e definir seus lugares no meu novo/antigo quarto, esperava que essa atividade livra-se a minha mente do rapaz de cabelos acobreados que dominava meu coração._ Doce engano! _Era como se cada item tivesse alguma lembrança dele, o ingresso do show do McFLY que ele me pediu em namoro*, o vestido do seu aniversário, os óculos de esqui que usei nas várias vezes que fomos aos Alpes Suíços, tudo possuía Edward Cullen cravado neles.

Os dias se arrastaram, mas finalmente havia chegado o dia em que Edward viria para Londres e eu poderia aproveitar cada milímetro do seu corpo.

- Bom dia – adentrei a sala de jantar com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Alguém acordou de bom humor – Charlie desviu o olhar do jovem.

- Ótimo humor – comentei antes de me servir.

Iríamos no ficar no hotel que Edward possuía um quarto que havia ganhado de Carlisle logo após a formatura para quando ele viesse para o Reino Unido. Separei uma mochila com o necessário para os dois dias.

Depois de me despedir do Charlie segui em direção a minha _Land Rover _e reconheci o endereço do hotel que eu havia ficado na noite após o meu _Sweet 16 _com minhas melhores amigas.

_I should go _tocava suas notas finais quando estacionei na vaga destinada ao quarto. O relógio marcava 17h00min quando adentrei o gigantesco quarto com vários cômodos. Deixei minha mochila em cima do sofá negro que contrastava com a parede branca na qual ele estava.

Depois de chegar que eu ainda tinha tempo para um banho, me direcionei ao banheiro e deixei a água cair sobre o meu corpo enquanto eu pensava que Edward logo estaria ali. Decidi fazer um jantar para nós dois e depois me arrumei para estar pelo menos "decente" quando ele chegasse.

_19h10min_

Nenhum sinal de Edward, o celular dele chamava até cair na caixa postal, ele deve ter pegue algum trânsito da base até Londres.

_19h40min_

O celular do Edward estava desligado e ele ainda não havia chegado, comecei a ficar preocupada que algo pudesse ter acontecido com ele.

_21h30min_

Cansada de esperar alguma notícia, liguei para Carlisle e ele me disse que Edward estava com os seguranças da coroa, disquei o número de um deles.

_- Billy Black – a voz grossa atendeu o telefone_

- Billy, é a Bella, você está com o Edward? – mordi o lábio ansiosa.

_- Sim senhorita, ele está em um bar com alguns amigos da base – senti o sangue do meu corpo todo drenar._

- Ok Billy, obrigada – murmurei e desliguei o celular sem esperar resposta.

Cai na cama em estado de choque e deixando as lágrimas caírem, ele havia saído com os amigos e me deixou aqui o esperando como uma idiota. Joguei toda a comida no lixo, passei a mão pelo rosto na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas, peguei minha mochila e decidi voltar pra casa.

As lágrmas embaçavam minha visão enquanto eu fazia o caminho para casa, depois de quase bater o carro duas vezes, finalmente, estacionava ao lado do carro do Jasper. _Ótimo! _Meu _querido _cunhado estava aqui para presenciar meu estado lastimável.

- Bella? O que está fazendo em casa? – Alice me encarava confusa.

- Seu irmão é um _idiota _– respondi me direcionando ao Jasper – Ele me deixou esperando até agora e precisei ligar para o Billy para saber que nem para Londres ele veio – as lágrimas de raiva voltaram a aparecer.

- Não acredito – Jasper murmurou incrédulo.

Cansei de ficar ali, subi para o meu quarto e deitei na cama em posição fetal deixando toda raiva, humilhação e angústia saírem por meio de lágrimas.

_1 ano depois_

Depois daquele fatídico dia, Edward pediu desculpas e implorou pelo meu perdão, mas isso não significa que ele deixou de repetir o ato, mas eu sempre o desculpava.

- Bella, você ainda não esta cansada dessa situação? – Rosalie me encarava atentamente

Rosalie, Alice e eu havíamos decidido sair um pouco para espairecer e poder ter um momento de garotas. Desde que todas nós começamos a estagiar – no meu caso é fazer residência – não tínhamos muito tempo para sair.

- Estou acostumada – dei de ombro – De qualquer forma, só faltam cinco meses para isso tudo acabar.

- Tem certeza? – Rosalie ainda direcionava seus olhos violeta-azulados* a mim.

- Absoluta! Agora vamos focar no jantar que Jasper programou para hoje, você sabe de algo Alice?

- Não quero saber desse maldito jantar, Jasper se recusa me contar qualquer coisa sobre ele – minha irmã exasperou fazendo Rosalie cair na gargalhada e me levar junto.

- Talvez seja uma surpresa – Rosalie mexeu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

Começamos a rir, terminamos nosso almoço e fomos passear por algumas lojas e então chegou a hora de voltarmos para nossos respectivos trabalhos.

O dia no hospital foi agitado, com a troça de estação muitas crianças ficam doente e a ala da pediatria enche, causando uma verdadeira loucura.

Cheguei em casa já se passava das 19h00min, tomei um banho correndo, coloquei uma roupa simples, blusa de botão branca com detalhes pretos, short de alfaiataria e um scarpin preto. Fiz uma maquiagem simples destacando os meus lábios._(N/A: look Bella)_

Dirigi como uma louca pelas ruas de Londres, estacionei meu carro e corri para o salão principal, quando o adentrei o relógio anunciou 20h00min. _Pontualidade britânica mantida._

- Bella – a voz de Elizabeth preencheu meus ouvidos enquanto eu tentava recuperar minha respiração.

Depois de conversar com Elizabeth e Esme, corri até Emmett me jogando nos braços do meu "irmão mais velho" que eu tanto sentia falta.

- Se não fosse minha ursinha e o topetudo ali, eu te pegava – Emmett brincou e eu o abracei apertado.

- Eu também te pegava, se você não fosse tão... Emmett

- Isso, ofende mesmo – colocou a mão no peito de forma dramática.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava do outro lado do salão e como se um imã me puxasse caminhei calmamente até ele.

- Oi – murmurei

- Oi – sorriu

- Senti sua falta – faziam duas semanas desde que não via Edward.

- Também – sorriu e me puxou para um beijo.

O jantar foi anunciado e todos nos direcionamos aos nossos respectivos lugares, comemos em meio a brincadeiras, diferente da primeira vez em que estivemos todos reunidos nessa mesa, era como se aquela já fosse quase nossa casa.

- Com licença – Jasper se levantou – Eu marquei esse jantar por um motivo especial, quando entrei na faculdade não esperava conhecer alguém, achei que iria me formar e diferente de muitos da realeza, eu teria um diploma, algo que fiz por mérito próprio e hoje, peço a você Charlie, a permissão para casar com sua filha! Alice, você aceita ser minha princesa, minha mulher e minha companheira até o fim da vida?

- Sim, sim, sim – minha irmã levantou e pulou nos braços de Jasper o beijando.

- Vocês dois tem a minha benção – Charlie sorriu parabenizando o casal.

Meu cunhado colocou o brilhante anel de diamante no dedo anelar direito* e a puxou para um beijo, encarei Edward que parecia ter um sorriso forçado em seus lábios.

- Vamos andar? – Edward perguntou quando todos se reuniram na sala para conversar.

- Claro

Fomos até o jardim do palácio, as flores muito bem cuidadas voltavam a aparecer depois de um inverno rigoroso, a primavera ficava ainda mais bonita naquele paraíso verde.

- Estendi meu tempo no exército – Edward soltou de uma vez enquanto olhava para o além.

- Como assim estendeu? Edward você não podia tomar uma decisão dessa – comecei a ficar nervosa

- Sim eu posso, é a minha vida, faço o que quiser com ela – se virou para mim com os olhos cheios de fúria

- Por quanto tempo? – murmurei

- Mais três anos – suspirou profundamente

- Três anos – murmurei – Três anos torturantes, não posso aguentar isso.

- Como assim não pode aguentar? – seu tom mudou de irritado para cauteloso.

- Eu não posso Edward, cansei de esperar o fim de semana ansiosa e alguns casos você nem aparecer, cansei de ver _Waitie Bella* _pelos cartazes espalhados pela cidade.

- Bella... – começou.

- Não Edward, chega! Acabou! – falei com a voz embargada e sai correndo dali.

Não me despedi de ninguém, só queria ir embora daquele lugar, não queria ir para a minha casa que estava cheia de detalhes que me lembrava Edward, então mudei a direção que eu seguia e fui para o meu – ainda vazio – apartamento. Eu finalmente sairia da casa do meu pai e teria um lugar do qual poderia chamar de meu.

Com as mãos tremendos consegui colocar a chave na fechadura e adentrei o ambiente vazio, exatamente como eu me sentia e então sentei no chão, deixando as lágrimas fluírem, sentei no chão gelado e deixei minha dor consumir meu corpo, escutava o meu celular tocando, mas parecia distante demais.

_E assim seria minha vida sem o Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen... Vazia._

*Vou fazer um especial com o pedido de namoro

*Tirei essa informação do Wikipedia

*Nos EUA a mão pra noivado/casamento é a direita, não sei se no Reino Unido também é, então vou deixar assim já que são culturas similares

* Waitie Katie surgiu na época em que o Principe William e a Kate Middleton já namoravam a bastante tempo (acho que 3 anos ou mais), assim como a Bella e o Edward e o William não demonstrar que queria casar e quando perguntava, negava veemente.


	20. Capítulo 19 - The old Bella is back

Os dias se arrastavam sem a presença _dele _na minha vida, ele não tentou falar comigo ou vir atrás de mim. O fim do nosso relacionamento estava estampado em todas as revistas de fofocas possíveis do Reino Unido e também estava estampado o quanto _ele _estava aproveitando a solteirice

- Bella você precisa sair – Emmett repetia pela milionésima vez na última semana.

- Mas eu saio Emm

- Você entendeu Swan, ir ao hospital não conta – me encarou sério.

- Bella, pare de ficar aqui sofrendo enquanto ele sai e se diverte, aprenda a viver sem ele – Emmett me puxou para um abraço.

O choro que eu tentava segurar desde o começo da conversa, saiu sem permissão alguma causando espasmos no meu corpo e Emmett apertava seus braços cada vez mais ao meu redor.

- Tem razão – comecei limpando as lágrimas – Preciso aproveitar minha vida.

- É assim que se fala – Emmett sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

Emmett parecia ter ganhado um prêmio! Já havia algumas semanas que todos eles tentavam trazer "a velha Bella" de volta e nenhum deles conseguia, mas depois de escutar Emmett falando por uma hora, finalmente percebi que não havia por que ficar em casa chorando, enquanto _ele_ aparecia em todas as revistas curtindo a vida e me fazendo pensar se algum dia realmente o conheci.

- _Isabella Swan se dirija a ala da emergência – _a voz de Susan me anunciou.

Caminhei calmamente já que não haviam me solicitado com emergência, quando cheguei à sala que havia sido requisitada estaquei, era _ele_, desmaiado e com uma cara de bêbado, mas era _ele._

- Me desculpa senhorita Swan, sei que isso é desconfortável, mas esse homem não aceita que outra pessoa cuide da alteza – John, meu "guia" durante a residência, anunciou.

Encarei Billy que apenas sorriu sem graça, balancei a cabeça levemente e comecei todos os procedimentos necessários para que esse desmaio por excesso de álcool não se tornasse algo pior, quando percebi que ele começava a acordar.

- Não diga que fui eu que o atendi – pedi antes de sair, mas ainda ouvir _aquela _voz.

Sentei na primeira cadeira que encontrei, procurei meu _iPhone _no jaleco e disquei o número da minha irmã.

_- Alô – a voz de sono de Alice me fez perceber que ainda era 02h00min da manhã._

- Eu acabei de vê-lo Alice – murmurei com a voz embargada.

_- Ver quem?... Ah Meu Deus, você viu o Edward?_

- Aham, ele acabou de chegar bêbado e desmaiado aqui no hospital. Alice, ele está tão diferente – suspirei me sentindo fracassada.

_- Ele escolheu isso Bella – sua voz firme me fez despertar._

- Preciso ir Alice – desliguei o celular sem querer continuar aquela conversa.

Logo fui chamada na ala da pediatria e ocupei minha cabeça com outras coisas que não fosse a voz rouca, os cabelos desgrenhados, a cara de cansaço, os olhos esmeraldas, tudo aquilo que já havia sido meu. Uma garotinha de olhos azul como o oceano chorava de dor pela perna quebrada.

- Oi docinho, qual seu nome? – tentei chamar sua atenção para que John a examinasse.

- Jullie – fungou enquanto a voz infantil preenchia meus ouvidos.

- O meu é Bella, vou ajudar aquele cara ali – apontei para John – a curar sua perninha.

- Bella? Igual a Bela e a Fera? – sua inocência me encantou e quis enchê-la de beijos.

- Acha que eu pareço uma princesa? – sorri sem perceber o significado por trás da minha pergunta.

- Aham, devia namorar com um príncipe – e aquela resposta foi como um soco no estômago, mas precisei forçar um sorriso.

- Vou atrás de um – fingi um sorriso.

John anunciou que já tinha terminado com o gesso, me despedi rapidamente da Jullie e fui até a sala dos médicos., peguei minha bolsa e suspirei aliviada de imaginar que poderia dormir depois de uma madrugada inteira acordada*.  
Cheguei ao apartamento vazio e lembrei que era sexta-feira e normalmente estaria esperando por ele, então a imagem de mais cedo preencheu minha mente, um Edward bêbado como eu nunca havia visto!  
Embaixo do chuveiro permiti que as lágrimas descessem e se misturassem com a água que escorria pelo meu corpo.

- Chega Isabella - afirmei para mim mesma - Ele não merece suas lágrimas, está na hora de viver sua vida.

Coloquei meu pijama e me permiti cair nas profundezas do meu subconsciente.

O irritante toque do meu celular estrondeava pelo quarto, me despertando.

- Alô?

- Isabella Marie Swan, pare agora o que está fazendo e se arrume, você vai sair com a gente - o tom mandão da Alice me despertou.

Já estava me preparando para negar o pedido, quando lembrei que havia prometido para Emmett que iria voltar a ser quem eu era antes de todo o drama que me rondava.

- Encontro vocês no pub daqui uma hora – avisei e desliguei o celular.

Imediatamente comecei a me arrumar, separei uma blusa de tecido fino bege com gola preta, jeans escuro, um salto nude e peguei minha _Céline_*. Minha maquiagem era simples, mais voltada para o natural da minha pele, pouca base, pó, rímel, blush e um batom nude. Analisei meu reflexo e sorri satisfeita, havia um tempo que não me sentia tão bela.

- Quem é você? – Emmett ironizou quando me sentei à mesa.

- Quer conhecer? – brinquei e todos explodiram em uma gargalhada.

- Então, você voltou a ser você? – Rosalie perguntou cautelosa.

- Espero que sim – sorri espontaneamente, coisa que não fazia há quase duas semanas.

- Ah, é tão bom vê-la parecendo gente – Alice quicou na cadeira.

- É bom me sentir como gente.

- Estava com saudade pequena – Jasper comentou olhando nos meus olhos.

Pedimos nossa primeira rodada da noite, a bebida descia queimando pela minha garganta, mas nunca havia apreciado tanto aquela sensação. Encarei os meus quatro melhores amigos que durante dias fizeram o possível e impossível para me fazerem feliz de novo, mau eles sabiam, que apenas a presença deles já me deixava feliz.

*Não sei se na residência tem plantão, então se tiver alguma estudante ai, me corrija se eu estiver errada.

*Céline é uma famosa marca de bolsas


End file.
